Insane, but Special
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: One night when he was going back to his dorms, he expected to find Tokiya there, finally back at the dorms from his idol work, instead found a big mess, and someone else... Himself! Might be pairings in the future. Might include Otoyan selfcest.
1. Home Surprise

Just in case I can't find where to put this again DX ...

I do not own Otoya Ittoki, Uta No Prince-Sama, but I do own the plot of the story

Besides that, I don't own the fabulousness of UtaPri *dies* And I will try my best for these stories :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relaxation.

That's all Otoya wanted.

Here was Otoya Ittoki, current singer in the group STARISH. The red headed teen, tiredly walking down the halls of the dorms in the Saotome Academy. It was already late afternoon, and he had just finished up with all his working and singing for that day. His legs would shuffle, rather than actually pick up his feet to walk. His usual cheery and hyper-self was gone at the moment, replaced with laziness and tired. All he wanted to do was lay down in his bed, perhaps not sleep, but still lie down and rest.

He yawned loudly, stretching his arms up in the air over his head "Aah~ After some rest, maybe I can practice on guitar... Or maybe I can just sleep listening to music..." His room mate Tokiya was out all day, and from what he heard, he still isn't back yet. Of course, it was in Otoya's nature to worry for him, but he hoped Tokiya would come back- Alright.

He hadn't even noticed he was already back at his own dorm room. He moved to see if the door to the room was locked or not. He would sometimes forgot he locked it, and ended up locking himself out. He would crash at one of the other STARISH member's dorms. Finding it unlocked, he sighed in relief. He pushed open the door to his and Tokiya's room, and immediately knew something was amiss.

Tokiya's desk was littered with papers and note books, it looked an awful mess! His bed blankets and pillows were thrown recklessly across the room, and the mattress wasn't even on the bed frame! The floor was littered with papers and supplies as well. He hadn't even bothered to look onto his side of the room, afraid of the mess he'd see. He took a moment of processing, staring at Tokiya's side of he room.

"... UWAAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED HERE! TOKIYA'S GONE AND I WASN'T EVEN HERE!" His hands went to his hair in fright, staring at the room. Tokiya would never mess up his room. He wouldn't either, that would be too rude. '_Did one of the other STARISH members do this? As some prank?' _Otoya had thought to himself. He shook his head, no they wouldn't do this, they knew of Tokiya temper, and they wouldn't want Otoya to take the blame.

"GAH!" He cried out in pain, as he felt something collided with the back of his head. He looked down to see what had hid him. Headphones. He reached down, picking up the headphones that fell at his feet. "Ehh?.." _' Where did this come from? Did it fall off a shelf?..' _To check his theory, he looked above him. No shelf. Then he froze. Now he knew.. someone had thrown the headphones at him, because he knew he left them on his bed. "..T..Tokiya?.."

He didn't know who else could be in his room, as Syo, Ren, and the others had gone back to their dorms. He knew he saw them walk back! "No, it's not Tokiya, idiot" Otoya jumped, he was surprised he actually got a response. _'That voice sounds so familiar..' _It wasn't Tokiya, too cheerful. It wasn't Ren, too high-pitched. It wasn't Syo, it was fun-filled... yet it had a dark aura.

He quickly turned around, eyes widen. Then he jumped away, staring in front of him. He just saw himself "Ah.. A mirror.." Except this mirror image had different clothes, but the same body. A different look, but the same face. The same person, but a different aura. "But... it's me, but not me.." He went to touch the 'mirror' He nearly jumped out of his skin, when the figure had grabbed his wrist, forcefully.

"I'm not a mirror, and don't you dare touch me" The replica of Otoya had stated, with a serious and irritated look in his eyes. Otoya was in too much of a shock to reply, or to pull his wrist away. The copy just let go of his wrist, and snatched the headphones away. Turning away, the copy sat on Otoya's bed, somehow calmed down all of a sudden.

Otoya just stared at him, mouth agape. _'What is happening?! There's another me!.. but different..' _Very different. This one was a complete dark version of himself, anyone could see that. Now Otoya started panicking. What if someone saw the darker half? What if they actually thought it was him? What if he gets fired from being a singer and apart of STARISH? He didn't want any of that.

Meanwhile the other Otoya was staring up at him, with irritated, yet amused eyes. "You're my creator, i'm guessing?" The original red head didn't hear him at first, before jumping and looked down at him ".. Creator? I didn't create anybody!" He raised his voice in surprise and fright. Just feeling the aura of the figure in front of him can give anyone goosebumps.

"Then who did? Because I know I am just a clone of you" The replica replied, sounding quite bored. The clone moved his legs, so the bottom of his left foot would touch the bottom of his right. He held his feet together, looking back up at Otoya. It reminded Otoya of a small playful child. "I... To be honest, I don't know.." He looked away, ready for the copy to jump up, angry. To hit him or something. He didn't know why he suspected this, though. It's not like the copy did anything REALLY violent already.

When he didn't feel anything, or hear the other get up, Otoya looked back down at the figure. He was just staring up at him, but he looked deep in thought. He looked around, just remembering the mess that he suspected the clone had created. Otoya sweat dropped anime style _'How could I forget about this mess?'_ He asked himself mentally. Leaving 'his' copy to think, as he assumed he was, he walked over to Tokiya's side of the room.

He started with the floor by the desk, picking up the various papers and writing supplies. By little hand fulls at a time, he placed them on the scrambled up desk. Sighing to himself, he arranged the desk, he didn't want to be cleaning. He was wanting to just relax, go to bed, anything. Now this figure who looked JUST like him, and messed up Tokiya and his dorm, stopped his relaxation.

~~~~~ Time skip to about 3 hours later ~~~~~

Otoya flopped down onto his own bed, completely exhausted. He had just finished cleaning up Tokiya and his side of the room, which took a short while, as it wasn't much. The room that really took his forever, was the kitchen. He found out that his replica had completely trashed it, even worse than their rooms! He guessed he had a huge appetite, unlike himself. Almost every cabinet was open, the food inside thrown out on to the floor or counter. Open bags of chips and bread scattered the counters, along with countless substances which he predicted would be something for a sandwich.

The floor had looked like it's been mopped with peanut butter and some ketchup, here and there. The freezer had all it's frozen meats one, he still hadn't found out where they gone. Maybe the clone had eaten them? Though there was no signs anywhere that anything had been cooked, in the microwave, oven, stove. Nothing.

The ice cream they bought not long ago was missing as well. He didn't know where that went. The fridge had been open when he walked towards the kitchen earlier. Most of the food was missing, ending up in either the trash because it was spoiled, or ended up on the counter or floor with the other messes.

All of it took him a long time. Otoya was glad that his mirror hadn't messed up anything else. _'Actually... where is he anyway?' _He had wondered to himself. Stretching out on his bed on the floor, he turned over so his back faced the rest of the room. He was too tired to worry. It didn't take long for sleep to over take him.

That didn't last long.

Just asleep for about ten minute, the copy had come out, carrying the tub of ice cream that was missing earlier. When Otoya's head was stuffed in the fridge when he was cleaning it, he stole the ice cream from the freezer, and fleeing outside the dorm. There he sat beside the dorm room, mixing up various ingredients with the ice cream. Chocolate syrup, caramel, sprinkles, chocolate chips. Along with some peanut butter chips.

Satisfied, he walked back inside, to find Otoya fast asleep. The copy left him be, and went to go get a large spoon for his master piece. Noticing the kitchen cleaned, he scoffed. His mess was cleaned up. All well, he can make a new one later. Having the spoon stuck on top the glob of sweets, he walked back out to Otoya's bed. He flopped down onto the side that wasn't occupied, slightly waking Otoya. The copy poked him multiple times with one hand, as the other kept hold of the sweets.

Hearing a groan, and feeling Otoya sit up, he smirked to himself successfully. Otoya had stared at him sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He would of jumped and yelled, but he remembered the earlier events a few hours before. He sighed, and noticed the tub of ice cream in the copy's hands. _'That's where it went...' _

"How are you going to eat all of that?" If he wasn't so tired, he probably would of freaked out of how much sugar was in it. _'If he eats all that, he's going to end up having diabetes!' _He thought to himself again. How could this figure in front of him be himself? His copy just shrugged, taking a few huge bites of the ice cream slowly, so none of it dripped down his chin.

He didn't say he was able to.

Otoya watched, helpless to himself. He started pushing against the mirror copy, trying to get him off the bed "Get off my bed! You're going to make another mess!" He whined, hoping the other would just listen and move. Luckily he did, moving to sit beside the bed, instead of on it. It was like he didn't care.

"You're going to get a sugar rush" Otoya's eye twitched in amusement, wondering how the other could maintain all that sugar. The clone looked back at him, chocolate and sprinkles drowning his chin "Sugar doesn't affect me, I can handle it" The mirrors eyes even shown that he wasn't going to be hyper any time soon.

"..Oh..." It was all Otoya could say. He looked to the side, he felt he was a bit more awake now. Not that he would want to. It was getting closer to 11:00pm, and he wanted to sleep! He was lucky tomorrow he had off from school and all idol work. Then something popped into his mind.

Rolling onto his stomach, he looked at the back of his clones head "Say.." He started off, curiosity on the edge of his voice. The replica looked back at him, with annoyed eyes. Again. Otoya tried to ignore them "What can I call you? I can't call you "Otoya"..." It was only the right truth. He couldn't call someone else himself.. even it was indeed himself!

The clone stared at him, before looking down at his snack, shrugging. "Just give me any name, as if I was your pet" He continued taking large bites of the ice cream, more of it disappearing as he kept eating it. _'Like... a Pet?' _Otoya thought about what he said. The only things that come to mind would be like Flash or Sparky. Those didn't fit at all..

"That, or a nickname you have?" The copy spoke up again. Otoya almost jumped up from his bed. He immediately knew what to call him. Ren would give nicknames to everyone, even himself. "Ikki-kun!"

The clone looked up at him, confused and a bit irritated "Excuse me?" He asked, pausing from working at his ice cream. Otoya had his hands up excitedly, smiling widely "Ikki-kun!" He repeated "I can call you Ikki-kun!" Waiting for his original to explain further, the copy stared at him.

Otoya just lightly giggled to himself, trying to explain "Ren, one of my friends, gives everyone nicknames. He gave me the nickname Ikki-kun! So maybe I can call you that!"

The replica continued staring, but he knew what he was talking about now. "Ikki-kun.." He mumbled to himself. It didn't sound harmful or terrifying, but yet it fit him. He looked back at his original, before nodding "Alright, my name is Ikki-kun then"

It was decided then.


	2. Meeting Ren

I am back (~*^*)/

And I am ready to type! :D

SYO IS STALKING ME

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not fun to wake up in a panic. First off, Otoya nearly had a heart attack from his alarm clock sounding off randomly. He had looked at the time 10:54am. He was late for their idol work! He threw off the covers, jumping off the bed. The red head started running for the bathroom. Big mistake. In his rush, Otoya tripped over the blankets he just threw. "UWA-" He fell on the floor, face first. Even though he knew he needed to get up, he laid on the floor, face into the ground.

He didn't even hear someone move in front of him. Otoya felt someone poke his shoulder repeatedly, he just gave a tired groan in return. It was probably Tokiya. He wouldn't know why Tokiya would act like this... _'Or be here..' _Tokiya would never miss idol work! He lifted his head to see who was the one disturbing his shoulder. All he saw was himself- Ikki-kun. Laying right in front of him, chin resting in his palm, with a bored face, but amused eyes.

"Mornin' Sleeping beauty" Ikki-kun said, a small smirk on his face. Otoya just stared at him, before giving a small girlish shriek and rolled over, trying to get away. Ikki-kun just winced a little at the shriek, and shook his head. He watched Otoya try to crawl away, before having enough of this. He crawled over on his hands and knees, and stopped Otoya. How?

By sitting on his back of course.

Otoya had unfortunately started to be crushed under Ikki-kun's weight _'Am I really this heavy?!' _He didn't have time to worry about it, as Ikki-kun moved to lay down on him, all his weight on him. "You scream like a girl, Otoya" Ikki-kun stated, sounding a bit irritated. His original's cheeks just started turning red from embarrassment, as he yelled at him "I was frightened okay?! Now get off, I have idol work to do!"

Ikki-kun just stared at the back of his head, before snickering. Which involved into a loud laugh. Otoya wasn't liking the laugh. One, because he didn't know why, he didn't see what was so funny. Two, because Ikki-kun was laughing right in his ear. "What's so funny?" Otoya tired to look back at him, as he laughed.

After a minute, Ikki-kun calmed down his laughing just enough to talk "Y-You think you have I-Idol work today?!" This caused Ikki-kun's laughter to raise again. Now Otoya was confused again. Why would Ikki-kun laugh at the fact he had idol work? Then it hit him.

Like a bus.

He didn't have idol work today! Or any school! He mentally face palmed himself, while trying to escape Ikki-kun again "Okay I get it! I don't have idol work today! Now. get. off!" Otoya repeated again, a little stern, but he still couldn't be too angry. Ikki-kun immediately ceased his laughing, moving down so his head was right next to Otoya's "But i'm comfortable~" Otoya started becoming flustered again, this time at his clone's closeness, rather than embarrassment.

"Even so, I would like for you to get off please!" Otoya pleaded to Ikki-kun, who just stared at him before starting to move off of him "Hmph, fine" Was all Ikki-kun said. Otoya sighed in relief, feeling all the weight come off his back. He quickly stood up, before Ikki-kun changed his mind. Well he'd rather have that happen, because now all he sees is Ikki-kun heading towards their kitchen.

He blinked, watching after him, before panicking. He didn't want Ikki-kun to mess up his kitchen again! Otoya jumped into action, running and moving in front Ikki-kun. He placed his hands in front of him, trying to stop Ikki-kun. Who just stared at him, stopping his movements. "Hello? Can you move so I can go eat?" Ikki-kun asked, irritated. Otoya just shook his head lightly "You'll just mess up my kitchen again!"

He didn't feel like cleaning again, especially on a day off. Ikki-kun just crossed is arms, huffing "I'm hungry" Otoya stared over at him, narrowing his eyes, but playfully "Don't make a mess, then you can eat" Ikki-kun just stared at him angrily, before sighing "Fine!"

Smiling successfully, Otoya moved out of the way, letting Ikki-kun pass "Can You make me something too?" Otoya asked, politely. Ikki-kun wasn't the only one hungry. The cloned red head just turned, looking at him again "You have hands, make something yourself" He stated, stern. Otoya pouted, but sighed. He was afraid of angering his copy.

So he just followed Ikki-kun into the kitchen, to cook their some what late breakfast.

~~ Meanwhile ~~

Ren sighed loudly. He was extremely bored. He had no one to entertain him, not even his "Little Lamb". Masato went off to some trip for the day, sadly he couldn't join him. Tokiya still hadn't came back from work. He'd never bother Natsuki from dressing up Syo. He knew Natsuki always tried to dress up Syo in cute outfits, on days off from school. That only left Otoya..

_'Haven't seen the red head in a while.. besides for idol work with STARISH..' _Ren thought to himself, as he was already heading there now. He was sure Otoya was still in his room, other wise he would of seen him around already. Otoya would always come and bother the other members on their days off, to see if they would play with him or something.

Well now was Otoya's chance, since Ren had nothing better to do. Walking in front the room, he politely knocked on Otoya's dorm room with his knuckles. He was a little surprised when the door didn't open for a minute. Otoya would usually open it right away, even if he was sleeping. "Hmm.." Not taking any chances, he grabbed the door knob, and found it unlocked.

"Otoya, I'm coming in.." Ren pushed open the door, to see no one inside, but lots of noises coming from the kitchen. Mostly loud music. _'No wonder he didn't hear me..' _Ren sighed, and heading to the kitchen slowly. He didn't want to scare Otoya. Ren could already smell the wonderful food. Walking to the kitchen, he peeked inside "Oto.." His words trailed off, watching Otoya and someone who had the same hair color and style as him.

Otoya was facing him, though he couldn't see Ren because the other's head was blocking the way. From's Ren few, they were holding each others hands, and dancing to the music. He could tell both were laughing, he could hear it through the music. "Otoya" Ren called out, hoping the other would hear him.

They just continued moving around, swaying their hips, laughing. When they turned so that the both of their sides faced Ren. Ren almost blinked in confusion, is he seeing two Otoya's? He didn't get a chance to ask himself again as they turned back again.

"Otoya!" Ren tried a bit louder. Unsuccessful again. They just started spinning around a little. Ren wouldn't mind them dancing, but he was about to hit the man that was with Otoya. Why?

Because the other's hands had moved to Otoya's waist.

Now, he didn't like Otoya, and he doesn't think he ever will. It just when someone you don't know starts putting their hands on your friend get you a little protective? "OTOYA" He noticed Otoya had jumped, shrieking like a girl. The other had fall down from Otoya's jump, and landed on his back, right at Ren's feet.

Ren was about to punch himself, to see if he was dreaming. There were two Otoya's in this room! At the same time! Ren shook his head, which was exactly what the Otoya on the floor was doing, as he sat up. "What the hell!"

"Otoya explain!"

Both Ren and the Otoya on the floor yelled at the same time, and Otoya just sighed. He explained the story to Ren, how it came to be when he came home last night. Ren then asked them why were they dancing, and Otoya told him that too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Earlier ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Otoya and Ikki-kun had headed into the kitchen, to make their breakfast. They decided to go with something simple, some eggs, maybe some bacon. Otoya turned the radio on that they had in the kitchen, he didn't like cooking in silence. He was also sure that Ikki-kun wouldn't want to talk. They both helped each other, Otoya getting out the food and pan sprays, Ikki-kun getting out the pans and turning on the stove._

Otoya was the one to crack the eggs on the pan, Ikki-kun dealt with the bacon. Each had their own role, and neither spoke to them. Only when Otoya asked Ikki-kun to get the plates out did they talk. Ikki-kun just reached above Otoya, making his original have to bend down so the cabinet didn't hit his head. The clone took out the plates, and Otoya took them, setting them down.

Ikki-kun reached across, past Otoya's stomach, and opening a drawer. Otoya moved his hips back, so Ikki-kun's hand didn't get crushed between him and the stove, but so he can also continue cooking. Ikki-kun had grabbed the silverware, enough for both of them. Otoya just finished the eggs, and the bacon only had a little more to go, so he took the plates and set them up on the table.

_Ikki-kun turned off the stove for the bacon, and moved over to place the silverware next to the two plates Otoya set up. While Ikki-kun had set up the table, Otoya brought the food over on one large plate, so that they could take how much of what they wanted._

That's when the song came on.

Otoya was just about to sit down, to eat, when he saw Ikki-kun just barley swaying his hips to the music. He was setting up his own plate while he was standing, but it was obvious he wasn't wanting food at the moment. Otoya watched, smiling but holding in a little giggle, watching. Ikki-kun had begun humming along, and made his 'dancing' bolder, to actually move them, rather then just swaying.

Otoya let out a small chuckle, that caused Ikki-kun to turn his head to him. Otoya immediately ceased his chuckle, trying to act like he wasn't watching. Ikki-kun just stared at him, before having a crazy look in his eyes, and a smirk on his face. He grabbed Otoya's hands, and pulled him to the middle of the kitchen, trying to get him to dance.

Otoya resisted dancing at first, embarrassed at what the other would think of his dancing. Then he remembered, this was himself he was talking about! So he danced with Ikki-kun. They both kept a hold of each others hands, swaying their hips to the music, starting to laugh.

_**'I got Ikki-kun to laugh already!'**__Otoya thought, and that made him smile even more. Then he thought he heard someone calling his name, but he forgot just as Ikki-kun started spinning with him. Otoya just started laughing again, joining along with him. That's when he felt Ikki-kun's hands on his waist, but he knew the other's intentions. Ikki-kun just didn't want Otoya to fall, so he held on to his waist. Though Otoya still couldn't help but blush a little._

"OTOYA"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's why we were dancing" Otoya finished, taking in deep breaths from explaining so fast. They were all sitting in the main area of the dorm room. Ren sitting at Tokiya's desk, Otoya and Ikki-kun sitting next to each other on Otoya's bed. Ren sighed, his fore finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose "So let me get this straight, you have no idea how this guy came to be, how he is the complete darker half of yourself, and I still think he's a sexual person-"

This caused Ikki-kun to glare at him, but Ren ignored him "- Yet you take him under your wing? And cook food and dance like you're brothers?" Otoya stared at him, looked at Ikki-kun, then back ".. Are you saying you have a problem with Ikki-kun?" Otoya asked, raising an eyebrow. Now it was his turn for Ren to stare at him. Ren didn't really have a problem, he was just protective.

He sighed again, lifting his hands up slightly "Look, I don't have a problem as long as he doesn't hurt you, or anyone, alright? If he doesn't hurt anyone, then I don't mind" Ikki-kun hasn't talked the whole time, but neither males noticed. He just sat there, glaring at Ren with eyes that showed he didn't trust Ren. He had begun growling when Ren called him 'A sexual person'. A growl that would of reminded Otoya of a wolf or dog.

_'They're talking like i'm not here...'_ Ikki-kun thought to himself, which raised his growl. It was much louder. Loud enough for Ren and Otoya to notice. Otoya had immediately reached out for him, ruffling his hair roughly "Ikki-kun, bad! Calm down!" Otoya quietly yelled at him. Ikki-kun just kept staring at Ren, a predator look in his eyes, but the growl got quieter.

Otoya moved his hand down, scratching Ikki-kun's back as if he were a dog. All the growling ceased as Ikki-kun arched his back a little. Ren just stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. Otoya had just calmed down Ikki-kun as if he were a dog!

"What.." Ren didn't get to finish his sentence, as Otoya begun to answer, still scratching Ikki-kun's back. "Last night, Ikki-kun got mad at me because I told him he couldn't have any more ice cream-"

"Ice cream?" Ren interrupted. Otoya just shook his head "Long story"

Ikki-kun was already resting his whole upper body on Otoya's lap, as if he were a cat stretching "Well, he got mad, and somehow in a little fight we had, I figured out he's just like a dog! He loves his hair petted and messed with, and his weakest point is his back!" Otoya exclaimed, smiling widely. Both Otoya and Ren were staring at Ikki-kun on Otoya's lap, ignoring the rest of the conversation.

".. He's weird, just like you Otoya~"

"Waa~! So mean Ren!" 


	3. Shopping Spree and Sexual actions

I have forgotten last chapters Copyright!

I don't own UtaPri or Otoyan, or anyone!

Except Ikki-kun :P

Let's begin quickly!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikki-kun had ended up falling asleep in Otoya's lap, so the red head had suggested to Ren that he would be better off if he left now. As Ikki-kun was probably still mad at Ren. Even after Ren left, a bit unwillingly, Otoya had let Ikki-kun sleep for maybe ten more minutes. Though he got bored. So of course, he woke up Ikki-kun, and of course, Ikki-kun resisted.

Otoya just gently shook him again, which caused Ikki-kun to stretch out upon his lap, yawning. "You remind me of a kitty~" Otoya stated, but then added "But kitty or not, you need to get off" Otoya said, trying to sound forceful, and failing. Though Ikki-kun got up anyway, still stretching "What did I miss~?" Ikki-kun asked, gently. He rubbed his eyes, like a small child.

Otoya just began standing up, explaining how nothing happened, and Ren just left, that's all. He half expected Ikki-kun to storm out the room, in search of Ren, since he was still mad at him. He didn't. "Ah~ Okay~" Ikki-kun just replied, standing up with him. Now Otoya was really confused. Ikki-kun was acting kind all of a sudden..

"What trickery are you plotting?.." Otoya asked, backing away dramatically. Ikki-kun just stared at him, tilting his head "I'm not doing anything" He pointed out. Otoya just shook his head "You're... nice.." His clone just looked at him, with a crazy look "Do you want me to be cruel to you?" He asked, as if it was a threat. Otoya quickly raised his hands, shaking them "No no! That's alright!"

Ikki-kun smiled innocently, petting his head "Good Otoya~" He then walked past him, heading for the door. Otoya blinked, before grabbing his arm lightly "Where are you going?" He tilted his head, staring at the other red head. Ikki-kun just looked back at him, with his usual bored and irritated eyes ".. Say, do you have any money?" Otoya dropped his head, he had completely ignored him and then asked if he had money.

"Why?" Otoya asked, what ever could the other need that costed money? Ikki-kun just growled, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up, and off his feet. Otoya, wide-eyed, hadn't expect him to lash out like this. _'Or pick me up! Am I this strong?' _He thought to himself.

"Answer the question, Otoya" Ikki-kun hissed out, he wouldn't put Otoya down until he got an answer. "Yes I do, alright? But only a little.." Ikki-kun just stared at him, before setting him down, but one hand was still gripping his shirt. Otoya stared down at the hand, then pointed at his hand "Uh.. Ikki-kun, your still holding onto my shirt.."

"Yes I know that" He replied, like it was obvious. He just started dragging Otoya towards the door. Otoya immediately started digging his feet in the floor, attempting to stop him "What are you doing?" He asked, almost raising his voice to get his attention. Ikki-kun just ignored him, throwing open the door, and pushed Otoya out. Otoya, confused, just watched as he was pushed out.

Ikki-kun walked out the room, then started heading down the hall, dragging Otoya by his arm. "Show me the way out of here" Ikki-kun told Otoya, in a commanding tone. "But why? Are you planning to leave?!" Otoya tried to keep his voice down but failed. It would be trouble if Ikki-kun stayed, but one, Otoya cared too much for everyone. Two, Ikki-kun had nothing, barley any clothing, he wouldn't survive. Three, If Ikki-kun got out, and got angry, he would terrorize the city and maybe the academy.

Ikki-kun just moved over, smacking Otoya on the head. Who gave a yelp in reply. "Idiot! I have nothing, you really think i'm going to leave!?" Ikki-kun yelled at him, like he was an irresponsible kid that didn't know anything. Otoya just looked away, and let himself be dragged by Ikki-kun. He pointed to the corners of the hallways, directing them so that they headed outside.

"Ah~ Fresh air~!" The copy exclaimed, freeing Otoya to stretch out his arms in the sun. It was a bit windy that day too, but it seemed that neither of them mind. "So you came outside just for fresh air?" Otoya asked, tilting his head and staring at the other. Ikki-kun had just looked back, shaking his head. "Nope~ We are..."

Otoya waited for his answer. He almost died when the other exclaimed what he wanted.

~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~

Otoya stood in the middle of a large crowd, inside a ma;;. Of all days, it had to be crowded, on the day where he finally went shopping for once. Yes, shopping. Ikki-kun had literally forced Otoya to take him to a mall, saying he needed clothes and a phone for himself. Otoya understood the phone part, they needed to keep contact somehow. But clothes?

Sure Otoya didn't have a lot of clothes, but he had enough to share for two people. When he asked the other why he needed new clothes, Ikki-kun just scoffed, and said his clothing wasn't "his style". So now they were here, in a crowded mall, going shopping. With an hyper Ikki-kun. Otoya had to hold onto Ikki-kun's arm so he didn't lose him as he ran around in the mall.

It took them half an hour to find a store that Ikki-kun found had his style of clothing. So he just ran into the store, dragging poor Otoya along. Otoya detached from his arm, so Ikki-kun could find the clothing he wanted "Just meet up at the cash register if you find something!" Otoya yelled after him, as Ikki-kun ran off out of view in the large store.

He went to the main counter which was a little ways from the store entrance, and stood close by there. When the man at the cash register asked him if he wanted something, Otoya just became flustered and told him he was waiting for someone to finish their shopping. Even though he turned away, he felt the man's gaze on the back of his head.

It seemed to last for hours! He hasn't even seen Ikki-kun once, and he was getting worried. He noticed that the man at the cash register left, and a new man taking his place, but that didn't bother him. He just quickly walked away, further into the store, to find Ikki-kun. "Ikki-kun?" Otoya called out for him in the store.

Not getting a response, he yelled a bit louder. Still not getting a response, he just ran around the store, checking every aisle, every corner, and back at the register. He was panting a little after running, and he decided to go to the manager, or the employee's to see if they saw him. He went to the cash register again, asking the man from before if he saw someone who looked just like him.

The man had just blinked, and shook his head, saying he wouldn't be sure. "Is there any tapes maybe? That would show where he has gone?" The employee just thought a moment, before nodding. The man had told him to go inside the employee's door, and just keep going straight to the control room, the manager should already be in there.

Otoya nodded, and said his thanks, before rushing off. It took a minute but he finally found the employee's door. He was feeling his anxiety rise, but he ignored it, walking in. He was sure Ikki-kun was okay, but he had to be sure...

Arriving at the control room, he knocked on the door, but didn't get a reply. Just silence. He turned the door handle, and to his surprise, it opened. He opened the door, peeking inside "Sorry to bother you.." He saw a man in a chair, sleeping away. He dropped his head, but entered the room anyway. He could figure this out himself..

He walked up beside the man, careful not to disturb his slumber. He looked at the arrays of camera screens, that showed what was going on in the store. It took a few seconds to find his target. Ikki-kun. And Otoya would remember his face any day.

As it was full of terror and fear.

Otoya didn't know why, but all he knew is that Ikki-kun was trapped in those tiny rooms where they place manikins wearing clothes. He didn't understand why Ikki-kun looked so scared. He just watched him bang on the door, but it wouldn't open for him. Otoya could only stare at the screen, watching Ikki-kun panicking. Why.. Then Otoya figured it out.

Ikki-kun was Claustrophobic, and the room he was in was letting him panic. Otoya immediately dived into action, shaking the manager awake roughly. The manager had awoke instantly after being shaken so much. He looked at Otoya, before standing "What is a teenager doing in here?" He asked, sounding irritated.

Otoya just started pointing at the screen, trying to explain "No No! Just help him! He's trapped!" The manager glared at him, but looked at the screen anyway. Seeing Ikki-kun trying to bust the door down with his hands, the manager straightened up quickly. "I'll get the employee's to get him out, now follow" He quickly left the room, Otoya following close behind.

The manager had grabbed a employee on the way into the store, and headed for the front spaces. Otoya was just watching, hoping Ikki-kun would just be let out already. They can hear Ikki-kun yelling random things from inside, and it was scaring Otoya more. "...The door can't be opened.." The employee stated, facing the manager and Otoya.

"Why not?" Otoya asked, starting to panic himself. The employee quickly responded with "The door was sabotaged" Before rushing off, to probably get something open the door, or to get help. Otoya blinked before staring at the door, _'Sabotaged?.. why.. who!?' _He didn't know who or why someone would do this to Ikki-kun, but right now it didn't matter.

He rushed up to the door "Ikki-kun! Can you hear me?" He said, hopefully loud enough. "Otoya! Get me out!"

Bang.

Ikki-kun hit the door again, he wouldn't give up trying to get out. The manager had disappeared somewhere, probably went to follow the employee. So now only Otoya could calm him, but he wasn't in there with him to calm him, like he usually did. "Look, Ikki-kun, you have to calm down.."

Bang.

_'He isn't listening!..'_ Otoya thought. He knew Ikki-kun had a bad attitude, but he needed to drop his ego just for a minute so he could calm down. "Ikki-kun, listen to me!" Otoya talked louder, trying to get to him. Nothing.

"Ik-"

"I DON'T WANT TO SUFFOCATE IN HERE"

Otoya jumped by his sudden out burst. He hated this, seeing one of his friends scared. Even if he had met him 5 minutes ago, he would of cared for him like he was a brother. "Look, Ikki-kun, everything will be alright!" Otoya yelled, to get his attention. He didn't hear anything else, so he continued "Just sit down, calm your breathing, we're getting you out.."

He didn't hear anything again. Just when the employee was coming back with some tools, Otoya stepped back to he wouldn't get in the way. The employee took about 10 minutes to open it, but he finally did. He had to use all sorts of tools, like screwdrivers or a wrench, but also other tools he didn't know of.

As soon as the door opened, Otoya expected him to run out. Yet Ikki-kun wasn't seen. Getting permission from the manager he slowly walked inside "Ikki-kun?.." Otoya saw him huddled up in the corner, his head buried in his knees. Otoya slowly approached him, as if he were a frightened dog. He got on his knees in front of him, reaching out for him gently.

"Ikki.." Ikki-kun didn't give any movement for a minute, before he looked up at Otoya. The original was glad he didn't see any tears, or else that would of killed him with guilt. "It's alright Ikki-kun.."

The replica just stared at him, before grabbing his arm and pulling him into a hug. Otoya yelped, not expecting it, but quickly hugged back away, he knew the other was startled. Ikki-kun leaned up, so he could whisper by his ear "Otoya, the cashier man.."

Confused, Otoya tried to pull away to look at him, but Ikki-kun kept him close. "What about him?" He could tell that Ikki-kun was referring to the first one, since he never saw the second one. Ikki-kun held onto him tighter ".. I hurt him"

"What?! Why?" Otoya whisper-shouted. Ikki-kun just buried his face into his shoulder ".. He just randomly came up behind me, and he.." Otoya didn't push him, he waited patiently for an answer.

"... He tried touching me, right there in the store. He said he saw 'me' by the cash register earlier, but I didn't know what he meant! And I had to hit him away, he was touching me sexually!" His voice shook a little but stayed strong.

"Then what happened? How did you end up in here?" Otoya asked, brushing his hair to calm him down.

Ikki-kun hesitantly continued ".. I was trying to find you, but you weren't at the cash register. And I guess he found me, because all I know is that I was pushed in here.. And I couldn't open the door!"

"Because the door was sabotaged, but don't worry, you are free now" Otoya smiled at him, and successfully calmed him down. Ikki-kun just nodded, done talking for now. Otoya stood up, and helped his clone up, and they headed out the tiny room together. The manager was still there, but the employee was gone.

"It seems one of your employee's had tried touching.. my twin here, and then locked him in there when he ran away from him.." Otoya explained to the manager, as he stood by Ikki-kun. The manager looked at Ikki-kun, who was half hiding behind Otoya, still startled that the employee would come back. "Is this true? Did my employee do this?"

Ikki-kun just nodded roughly, then hugged Otoya from behind tightly. The manager sighed to himself "Don't worry, we'll deal with that, and i'm sorry for the trouble, is there anything in this store that you would like? To repay for my employee's actions"

Otoya was about to say that they were fine, but Ikki-kun whispered and idea into his ear.

So they got Ikki-kun a lot of clothes, for free. Though Otoya still had to pay for the phone, since they had to go to another store for one.


	4. Syo's Soccer

HAHA, I WILL NOT FORGET THIS TIME!

I Do not own UtaPri, Otoya, or anyone

Again, except Ikki-kun XD

Ikki-kun: NO ONE OWNS ME

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE

Ikki-kun: Cause I can

...Enjoy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days since the store accident has happened. Ikki-kun hasn't talked to Otoya much anymore. Four days since Ikki-kun had exsisted, and only Otoya and Ren knew of him. Five days since Tokiya hasn't returned...

Otoya hit his forehead with his own fist, once or twice "Stop thinking about Tokiya! You have other things to worry about!.." The red head had been currently alone in his room, planning to start writing some lyrics. He needed to practice, since he wasn't very good. That wasn't all he planned to do, he planned on how to tell the other STARISH member's about Ikki-kun.

A few minutes before he begun his work, Syo, a blonde member of the group, had texted him, asking if he wanted to play soccer outside. He knew that it has been a while since they played, but he was about to start his idol work.. Just before he could politely refuse, Ikki-kun had taken his phone, and started texting on it as he rushed out the door.

Otoya had just blinked after him, before yelling out, for Ikki-kun to return. Now he was here, still in his room. He didn't attempt to follow Ikki-kun, surely he'd come back if he tried running away. "Just like a dog, or cat, call them in for dinner and they'll come running" He smiled, explaining to himself. He paused a moment, taking in his words.

He dead panned _'Ikki-kun isn't a dog! He's a human being! And why didn't I chase after him? He could cause chaos!' _He sighed loudly to himself, turning over to lay on his stomach on top his bed. The blank pieces of paper he used for lyrics, crushed under his legs. He didn't care. _'What am I going to do about him?.. If he gets caught, would they force him to leave? Would people think I was him, and fire me?...'_

He whined loudly, burying his face in a pillow. He didn't even know where Ikki-kun was.. or Tokiya.. _'GET HIM OFF YOUR THOUGHTS, HE'S FINE! TOKIYA ALWAYS COMES BACK LATE!' _Otoya mentally yelled at himself, before lifting his head just barley to look over at Tokiya's bed. Even though Tokiya has been gone for a little while, he hadn't let Ikki-kun sleep in his bed. Thus making them sleep in the same bed.

_'.. I can't help it though.. I worry too much..' _Otoya argued with himself. He decided to turn his thoughts back towards Ikki-kun, he needed to cheer the other up. He could tell the other was depressed, or angry, just... something. He needed to find out how the other member's will find out about him, how they'd react... how Tokiya would react if he found out there was a dark side of him. "Tokiya would probably hate or fear me, if not me then at least Ikki-kun.."

He quickly sat up, covering his mouth. He shook his head, his cheeks getting flustered "What am I saying!? Sure Ikki-kun has that aura, but he's never hurt anyone!" Why was he getting so over dramatic? _'...Why am I also talking to myself?' _

Otoya questioned himself, before sighing again. _'No matter what the STARISH members think... or Tokiya... I will defend Ikki-kun. He hasn't done anything wrong at all, it's just... the feeling around him..'_

That's when he got his idea. His idea on how the STARISH members will know of Ikki-kun.

~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~

A certain red head was walking down the outside halls, nearly approaching his destination. The sports field. Ikki-kun had read Otoya's text message from Syo, and decided to go pay Syo a visit in a game of soccer. Otoya had to work anyway. So he would finally have a chance to go outside without Otoya's "super vision".

He grumbled, Otoya treated him like he was a little child. He was the same age, and just like him, he shouldn't be acting like his parent, and watching out for him all the time. _'But if it wasn't for him, I could of been stuck in that room fo- NO, DON'T THINK OF THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS' _Ikki-kun growled in frustration. He had acted so weak back there.

Even someone who was "tough" like him, how could anyone not be a little frightened when they start getting touched. In public. He could still imagine the employee's hands that had snaked their way around his waist, his chest pressed up against his back.

_'STOP, YOU SHOULDN'T BE THINKING OF THINGS LIKE THAT' _By things like that, he hadn't meant if he mind another male touching him. No, Ikki-kun knew he was a complete homosexual person. Just like Otoya. Though he knew Otoya doesn't know his sexuality, but Ikki-kun can see it clearly. It almost as if Otoya gives off this "Homosexual" aura.

But it was still just a guess as well.

Seeing he had arrived at the field, he shook his head to clear all thoughts. Ikki-kun placed Otoya's phone in his back pocket of his pants, before jogging over to meet the blonde, who he saw was practicing goal shots with a soccer ball. He could have some fun... And by fun, he means he could pretend to be Otoya and keep his secret safe fun.

All well, fun is fun.

He shivered a little, before putting on a bright, but fake smile on his face. "Syo~!" He called out as he ran over. Syo had stopped, just as he was about to kick the ball again, and swiveled his head towards Ikki-kun. "Oh.. Otoya! You made it!" He waved towards him, until Ikki-kun came close.

"Sorry you make you wait, Syo" He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Syo just blinked at him, before waving his hand "No No, I got here not long ago, it's fine" Syo just replied, turning his back towards him to face the goal. On the outside, Ikki-kun was calm, still doing his fake smile to seem like Otoya.

On the inside...

_'How the hell did he fell for it!? Otoya smiles so much more brightly then this, surely his friend would of noticed!' _He sighed, which Syo seemed to hear, as he turned back "Ne, Otoya, why are you sighing?" He asked, picking up the ball in his hands. Ikki-kun immediately shook his hands, nervously laughing "No No! I wasn't sighing, I was just tired from running over here!" He gave off a small laugh, hoping Syo would buy it.

And he did.

With a small shrug, he tossed the ball towards the red head "Alright, let's begin, Otoya~" The blonde stated, getting ready for the soccer game to start. Ikki-kun just stared at the ball that he caught, before smirking. He could beat the midget by a long shot.

~~~~ Later ~~~~

"NO FAIR, YOU CHEATED" Syo yelled, after Ikki-kun had gotten yet another goal. Neither could count how many times Ikki-kun had made a goal, but all they know is that he beat Syo by a long shot.

Where he had only gotten one goal in, but only when he was distracted. He had seen the short blonde get over excited, just making one goal. It was almost impossible to contain his laughter, but he managed. Now both of them were laying down on the grass, Syo full on panting, while Ikki-kun was barley on the edge of heavy breathing.

The red head's clone just shrugged "Maybe you're just not good enough to beat me~" He teased, turning over to gaze at Syo. Syo just looked away, crossed his arms, and huffed heavily "You just got stronger"

_'If only you knew, Syo~' _Ikki-kun thought in his mind. Syo then looked back, sitting up from laying on the grass "Say, what were you doing before you came here anyway Otoya?" He asked. Sighing, Ikki-kun just answered recklessly "I was going to help Otoya with some song lyrics, but then you texted him, and..." He stopped talking, watching Syo's face turn into a mixture of fear and confusion.

_'What did I say?...' _It took him a moment to comprehend. _'EEEEEEEH! I JUST GAVE IT AWAY DIDN'T I?!' _He mentally punched himself, and looked up to see Syo zooming into his standing position. "w..where is Otoya, what did you do to him!?"

He started standing up, sighing "Otoya's fin- Oh, Hey! Syo!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Syo had started running off, probably to find Otoya.

~~~~ Otoya's Dorm ~~~~

All that was heard was rough banging on the door. Otoya grumbled, lifting his head from his pillows. He fell asleep by accident. He stretched a little, before jumping up to answer the door. Having walked half way to the door, the banging stopped. Otoaya blinked, but continued anyway, opening the door. There he saw something he'd never forget.

Ikki-kun was pinning Syo's hands beside his head across the doorway, and kissing him roughly. On the lips. Otoya could only stare and watched, his hands dropped at his sides. He didn't know what he felt, but he felt horrible. Like how a parent had to give up their child once they finally grew up, but much more..

"S-Stop! Get away, you murderer!" Otoya suddenly heard, coming from Syo. Who had hit Ikki-kun away. Otoya quickly looked around in the hall, he knew that yelling would cause attention. He quickly grabbed both Ikki-kun's and Syo's shirt, pulling them into the dorm room, closing the door quickly.

"What's going on?" Otoya asked, staring at a flustered Syo, and a Ikki-kun with his back turned from both of them, holding his cheek. Syo had rushed up to him, dripping onto Otoya's shirt "He didn't hurt you right?" Syo asked quickly and worriedly. Otoya liked it how he cared, after all they were good friends.

"I'm fine, and Ikki-kun wouldn't hurt anyone-" "But he will sure as hell sexually harass them!" Syo cut him off, looking at Ikki-kun again. Who was visibly shaking, his eyes hidden behind his messy red hair. Otoya just stared over at Ikki-kun, before gently placing a hand on Syo's shoulder "It's alright, Syo..."

"No! I came to see if you were alright, because I thought he hurt you, and then he came up from behind me, shove me to a wall, and kiss me? How is that alright!?" Ikki-kun finally turned around, his eyes full of anger, his cheek red where Syo hit him. "You wouldn't listen! And you were going to shout to the whole academy that I was a psycho murderer who killed Otoya!"

"That still doesn't-"

"SYO! I said it before and i'll say it again! I would never hurt Otoya, or anyone! SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL AND LISTEN" Otoya noticed that Ikki-kun looked like he was about to hit something. So Otoya rushed over, before Ikki-kun got the chance. He gently but firmly grabbed his replica's hands, in case he lashed out to hit something.

"Ikki, Ikki, calm down" He would always try reasoning first, before his other strategies. Ikki-kun just looked off to the side, his now bruised cheek showing clearly. "..Otoya let me go" Otoya just shook his head, reaching over to pet his hair "No, calm down"

Syo just watched, arms crossed across his chest. He was just watching the scene unfold in front of him, and he didn't feel his anger as much anymore. Though it was still there. "...Tch!.." Ikki-kun sighed, before nodding "Fine, i'll calm down.." He looked back at Otoya, before at Syo. Otoya stared at him for a minute, hesitating to let go, but did anyway.

The original had turned back, to face Syo. "I.. Sorry I tricked you, and making you think Ikki-kun was me.. I was going to refuse your soccer offer, since I was doing some work, but Ikki-kun took my phone and left.." Which reminded Otoya..

He turned, facing Ikki-kun again "And where is my phone?" Ikki-kun stared at him, before taking the phone out of his back pocket, and tossed it to him. Who caught it. "I didnt break it" Otoya huffed, before facing Syo again.

"And... sorry for making you think I was hurt and.. what Ikki-kun did" He became flustered again, having remembering the scene. Syo just looked away, before sighing "..Whatever.. It's fine, as long as he doesn't do it again, and hurt you or anyone" Ikki-kun just looked away from them again, before holding his bruised cheek.

Syo didn't look back at them, even as he turned away, heading towards the door "..I'm going to my dorm.." He had muttered, before opening the door and shutting it after him. Otoya wanted to call after him, to ask him if he would keep their secret of Ikki-kun safe, but he didn't. Syo wasn't the person who would share secrets, so he shouldn't worry...

Otoya turned back to Ikki-kun, seeing him staring at him with dull eyes. Otoya just tilted his head "What's the matter Ikki-kun?" He had asked. ".. He just wouldn't shut up and I didn't know any other way to keep him quiet.. sorry you had to see that" He rubbed the back of his head, sighing. Otoya just watched, before shaking his head "It's alright! Don't worry, I understand. Just be careful with what you do around here, we don't want you to get caught"

"Yeah.. I know.." Is the only reply Otoya got.

Otoya stared at him, searching for what was bothering him. He couldn't find it. ".. Well let's see if we can do anything about that bruise!" Otoya smiled, linking arms with Ikki-kun and taking them to their bathroom.


	5. A Wolf Claims His Territory

**Ugh, laptop crashed or something, and couldn't recover anything.**

But hopefully it's fine now!

I DON'T OWN UTA NO PRINCE SAMA OR ANYTHING, EXCEPT IKKI-KUN AND THE PLOT

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Otoya couldn't do much for the bruise. He could only soak a cloth in cold water, and keep it against Ikki-kun's bruised cheek. "There~ Now keep that cloth on your cheek, so the swelling goes down, alright?" He commanded gently. Ikki-kun didn't argue, he just held the cloth against the bruise Syo caused, looking at the floor. Otoya playfully glared at him "Understand, Ikki-kun?"

Ikki-kun had just gave off a soft grunt noise, and nodded. He soon followed after it with gently brushing past Otoya, and out the bathroom. Otoya just stared at the door where Ikki-kun had just left, before looking down. He shouldn't bother Ikki-kun, he was in one of his moods. Otoya sighed to himself, and looked up at the mirror.

How could someone with the same looks and body, be so different? Otoya had the same hair as Ikki-kun, yet the other's was so sensitive to touch. Their eyes were the same deep red, yet held different emotions. Their lips.. Otoya has never kissed anyone in his life; Boy or girl. He has been on this planet for how long? Meanwhile Ikki-kun has only been here for almost a week, and had already had, what Otoya assumed, his first kiss. Not only that, but it was with Syo, a short blonde member of STARISH.

That reminded Otoya, he needed to tell Masato, Natsuki, and Tokiya about Ikki-kun. He'd tell Tokiya when he came back, and he'll go talk with Ikki-kun about Masato and Natsuki now. There was still time left in the day, before night came. Maybe an hour or two until it would become dark.

Otoya smiled, and started heading out the bathroom. He stopped in mid-step. He heard voices, more than one, in the other room. He assumed it was two voices, but he couldn't really hear them quite well. The talking went on for about a minute, before it got silent. Otoya didn't know who it was, and he was afraid that there was someone harmful out there. Then again, Ikki-kun could take care of them.

_'Ikki-kun! Is he the one talking? Who else is in here? Maybe he let Ren or Syo in or something..' _As much as he wanted to believe his own thoughts, he was still worried. Just as he was about to head out of the bathroom, as he was still hiding beside the door, he saw Ikki-kun walk by, into the kitchen. Curious, and confused, he just blinked. Not a second later, Ikki-kun exited.

Otoya's heart stopped.

The replica had been carrying a large kitchen knife, and headed back towards the room. Frightened, he ran after Ikki-kun quietly. Stopping, he looked at the scene. Ikki-kun was silently approaching someone, knife in hand. That person was laying on the floor, trying to reach something under Tokiya's desk he had on the other side of the room. Whether it was a thief, criminal, anything, he wouldn't let Ikki-kun stab anyone.

"Ikki-kun, stop! No!" He called out, by accident. He was pressured and didn't know what else to yell. Ikki-kun jumped a little, and looked over his shoulder at Otoya. The yell had also caused the boy to quickly get up, bashing his head on the desk. Ikki-kun just glared at Otoya "What are y-" The knife was slapped out of Ikki-kun's hand, which caused the cloned red head to look back at the culprit.

Only to have the front of his shirt gripped, and soon he was thrown to the ground. Ikki-kun hadn't yelped or made any noise, besides a small noise that sounded like his breath got taken away. He laid on the ground, trying to sit up. Otoya stared at Ikki-kun, before looking up to see who threw him.

"..T...To..Tokiya.." He could only stutter, a bit frightened of what happened. Tokiya blinked, looking at Otoya. Then at Ikki-kun. He looked back between the two boys, before rushing over to Otoya. "You're the real Otoya right?" He asked, in a straight voice, but his eyes shown all worry. Otoya just fiercely nodded, before bending down, gently gripping Ikki-kun's arm to help him up.

Ikki-kun had just snapped, pulling his arm away. Tokiya narrowed his eyes a little, and grabbed the arm that Otoya had just tried to grab "Who are you? Why do you look just like Otoya?" He questioned, a tight grip on Ikki-kun's arm. He just tried getting out the grip, which was pretty easy for his surprising strength. "Didn't Otoya just yell out my name?" He growled defensively.

"Guys, don't fight please.." Both boys had looked at Otoya, who looked upset yet confused. Tokiya just stared at him, before sighing "I won't fight as long as this impostor doesn't" Ikki-kun just got up, brushing off his arms, not replying.

"Ikki-"

"Alright! Sheesh" Ikki-kun replied irritated. He crossed his arms, looking away from Tokiya. Otoya sighed himself, before walking to them. "Just sit down, away from each other. No fights are happening here." _'Ikki already has a bruise, and I wouldn't want Tokiya stabbed, or anyone more hurt' _Otoya thought to himself again. He watched Tokiya sit on the chair at his desk, just like Ren did when he explained of Ikki-kun. His clone had just sat on his bed.

He didn't know where to sit, so he just stood where he was. "So? Explain this, Otoya" Tokiya's cold voice returned, glaring at Ikki-kun. Who was just glaring back, his arms still crossed. Groaning lightly, Otoya explained AGAIN. This really was almost just like Ren's situation. He explained when Ikki-kun was found in his room, when Ren met him, when they were in the store. Though he politely left out the trouble in the store. He told him about how Ikki had went to play soccer with Syo, so now Syo knew.

"There, now you know.." Otoya finished, sighing deeply. He looked up at them, they were still glaring at each other. Otoya hung his head. Tokiya looked over at Otoya, hearing his sigh "I understand all of that.. except how did he come to be? That's all I am wondering" Otoya looked back up at them, before scratching his cheek lightly. ".. I.. I have no idea either, as I said.. Sorry"

Tokiya gently shook his head "Don't worry about it" He stood up, facing Ikki-kun. He just stood up along with Tokiya, so they were glaring again at each other from across the room.

"That means you sleep on the floor" Tokiya said suddenly, bluntly.

Otoya had to rush over, to try to hold back a frustrated Ikki-kun. "I'm not sleeping on the damn floor!.." He got out of Otoya grip, and looked at Tokiya. He smirked lightly "When you were gone, Otoya wouldn't let me sleep in your bed, but he let me sleep in his... With him~" Otoya missed it, but Ikki-kun caught that split second of jealousy in Tokiya's eyes.

".. Then I guess it's Otoya's decision on where you sleep, as long as it's not my bed, then I don't care" Tokiya said, trying to keep calm. Otoya just watched them talk, before speaking up "I don't mind if Ikki-kun still sleeps in my bed with me, he was before so there's no reason he can't now.." His cheeks got all flustered, he never realized how weird it was to have someone who looks just like you sleep in the same bed.

Tokiya glared at Ikki-kun again, but this time it had a secret message. _'Leave Otoya alone, he's mine'. _Ikki-kun only snickered, slumping an arm over Otoya's shoulders, pulling him close. "You heard him~" Tokiya just grumbled, before walking towards the kitchen. Otoya watched, before suddenly speaking up "Where are you going Tokiya?"

"I'm getting something to eat.." Tokiya had replied, before he disappeared into the kitchen. Otoya sighed, he understood Tokiya might be hungry, or tired as soon as he came home, he always was. He just hoped Tokiya and Ikki-kun would get along.

Otoya yelped quietly, as he was suddenly pushed onto his own bed. Landing on his back, he looked up when he felt a familiar weight appeared on top of him. Ikki-kun sat on him, straddling his hips, staring down at him. Otoya's cheeks turned red, he was innocent, but he wasn't too innocent to not know of the position their in.

"I-Ikki-kun, what are you doing?.." Otoya looked off to the side, he felt he couldn't look at Ikki-kun right now. There was silence, and he felt hands grip his wrists, pinning them down. The silence continued, before Ikki-kun spoke "You know about wolves, or dogs right Otoya?" Otoya blinked, looking back up at him. "Uh.. of course.. why?"

Ikki-kun continued staring at him, moving both wrists to one of his hands. His now free hand rested upon Otoya's stomach gently, causing his original to shiver a little. ".. A wolf or dog must show it's pack who's alpha correct?" Otoya hesitated, before nodding. _'Why are we talking of this?..'_

".. and if others try to take their territory, they have to show who's land is who's" Ikki-kun leaned down, his nose just barley grazing the other's. Otoya's blush grew, as he looked away again. He didn't answer. He only felt something soft peck his neck, and he gently shook. He knew this was sexual harassment, but he didn't know what to do. He felt a few more kisses on his neck, before he felt a small nip.

Ikki-kun was impatient, yes, but he also wanted to do this fast. Tokiya will probably finish making and eating his meal soon, so he'd need to hurry. Ever since Tokiya walked in, and talked to him, thinking he was Otoya, he knew Tokiya has fallen in love with Otoya some time in the past. And he wasn't going to let another wolf take his property.

So he'd mark Otoya, showing he's his.

Just at the thought, he gave a small bite onto Otoya's neck. The original had made a small noise, not of pain, but of pleasure. Ikki-kun stopped a moment, to cover up Otoya's mouth with his hand that was holding the wrists. Then he continued his work, giving nips and small bites here and there on Otoya's neck, trying to find his sensitive spot.

Meanwhile, Otoya had his eyes closed tightly, clinging to Ikki-kun. He never tried pushing him away, knowing he was over powered, and that Ikki-kun might get mad at him. His mouth was covered by Ikki too, so he couldn't make any noises. Even when he felt Ikki-kun's hand that had rested on his stomach, move under his shirt, resting on the real skin.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel like he was being sexually harassed, technically Ikki-kun was being gentle. _'It's still harassment! No matter how form!' _He gripped Ikki-kun's shirt a little, when Ikki had found that one special spot on his neck. He closed his eyes tighter, if possible. Ikki-kun noticed the reaction, and dove into action.

Ikki-kun gave the spot a small nip, before latching onto the soft skin. Impatient again, he had already started sucking on the other's neck, a bit harshly. Otoya had arched his back a little, whimpering a little. Ikki-kun was being a little rough, but it didn't necessarily hurt. It seemed Ikki-kun ignored his whimper, still sucking on that spot, his hand now sliding to Otoya's chest under the piece of clothing.

Otoya's soft sudden groan was muffled by Ikki-kun's hand. He felt something in his stomach, a feeling, but he didn't know what. It scared him a little, but Ikki's harsh bites and sucking distracted him. He didn't know how long it lasted. The feel of Ikki-kun's lips and teeth on his neck, leaving a deep mark. The hand on his chest, moving around, just teasing him. The other hand covering his mouth, not letting any moans escape. The feeling in his stomach..

Otoya didn't know why he was allowing this so easily, but he really couldn't do anything but cling to Ikki-kun's shirt, until he had let him free. It only seemed like hours until Ikki-kun finally did. Ikki-kun lifted his head up, removing his hand from under the other's shirt. His other hand remained on Otoya's mouth.

Otoya was in a full on pant, his eyes still closed tightly, the blush on his face. Ikki-kun was satisfied with his work, he made a completely noticeable hickey on his original's neck. He smiled lightly, releasing Otoya's mouth finally. "You're my territory, okay, Oto-kun?" Ikki-kun stated, looking down at him.

Otoya looked up at him finally, slowly letting go of his shirt. The feeling was still in his stomach, and it didn't help him to think. _'O..Oto-kun?..' _He stared up at Ikki-kun, realizing he was still waiting for an answer. He gently nodded, feeling he couldn't speak at the moment. Ikki-kun gently ruffled his hair, before moving off him, and next to him. He laid down, his back facing Otoya.

Otoya still laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. It felt like hours that Ikki-kun was abusing his neck, when he only realized it's only been a matter of 10 minutes. _'Ikki-kun was fast.. What did he mean by letting another pack know who's land is who's?' _He was pretty confused, and he still couldn't think.

He didn't know when, but he soon fell asleep, a few minutes after Ikki-kun had.

Meanwhile Tokiya hadn't heard a damn thing. He had to find something he'd like to eat, since he noticed a lot of food in there was missing. His ice cream too, which made him a bit angry. After about 5 minutes of searching, he had found a small meal to eat, putting together some vegetable, planning to make curry. He made rice too of course.

Everything took him 20 minutes to cook, so of course he wouldn't hear Otoya and Ikki-kun in the other room. Tokiya had also settled down, to eat his own food. He was sure Otoya- and that damn clone of his, had eaten. That took him a matter of say 5 minutes.

Enough time to let Ikki-kun mark his territory and for both boys to fall asleep.

Only after he placed his dishes in the sink, did he finally walk out. He saw the two boys sleeping in the same bed, his eyes twitched lightly. He shouldn't even give a damn if they slept in the same bed or not. _'But you love Otoya, so of course you care' _A voice in Tokiya's head told him. His own voice.

He sighed, walking over to them. They weren't cuddling, good. There was no touching, that's fine. Tokiya noticed a small blush on Otoya's cheeks, and he stared at him confused. He noticed the mark after looking over Otoya. Tokiya growled to himself. _'That damn red headed freak took advantage of Otoya! I shouldn't of left them alone!' _He felt like punching himself.

No matter, he was sure Otoya didn't feel anything for Ikki-kun, it was probably forced upon him. Not wanting to think anything worse, he shook his head and went to his own bed. He'd get Ikki-kun later, for touching _HIS _Otoya.


	6. STARISH's Little Helper

**Sorry for the hold up! It's not like I didn't want to update, but I was having troubles with my laptop ;-;  
**  
**So I apologize o_o**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out of the three boys, Otoya was the first to wake up. He lazily yawned, stretching out on his bed. He resisted opening his eyes for a minute, hoping to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the wonderful glory of sleep, so he sat up on the bed. Using the palm of his hand, he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. The red head looked around, seeing Ikki-kun still asleep next to him, in the same position as he fell asleep. Looking over at Tokiya's bed, he wouldn't think the bluenette was there, if he hadn't seen his hair poking out from the blankets.

Otoya gave off another loud yawn, starting to stand up. He was quite surprised himself that Tokiya hadn't awoken first, but maybe his room mate had a reason. Shuffling his feet, he headed for the bathroom. _'Perhaps I can make breakfast.. since I am the first up..' _Otoya thought. He nodded, agreeing with himself. His mood had turned from tired and groggy to cheerful and hyper.

Today was the day he decided he'd tell STARISH about Ikki-kun. The faster they knew of him, the better. The only ones that don't know is Masato, Natsuki, and Nanami. He was sure Natsuki would be fine with Ikki. Though he wasn't sure about Satsuki... He gently shook his head, finally heading into the bathroom. Masato's reaction? He'll probably question where he came from, how he reacts towards people, what he does all the time.

He turned on the water in the sink. Gathering some water in his hands, he started washing his face gently. Nanami? She'd probably wonder the same as everyone, but wouldn't mind. Maybe she'd even let Ikki in STARISH. He stopped, thinking about it. He looked in the mirror, seeing his eyes light up with excitement. It would be great if Ikki-kun joined STARISH! He could sing, they could make duets, the fans would love him!

He then thought back, behind Ikki's rough personality, he was just a softy. He could tell, he just knew it! Closing the door, and locking it, Otoya quickly did his morning business. Afterwards, Otoya hurried out the bathroom, heading to the kitchen. He was so excited, he couldn't wait to introduce Ikki-kun to everyone. Once he stepped into the kitchen, he stopped. There was Tokiya, by the stove, cooking what he assumed breakfast.

Otoya pouted, he wanted to make breakfast! Though he wouldn't complain, Tokiya was a good cook after all. Tokiya must have heard him, as he looked back at the red head. "..Morning" Otoya blinked, usually Tokiya would ignore him most mornings, or sometimes leave before he woke up. Realizing he didn't respond, Otoya frantically waved "Morning Tokiya~!" He replied, smiling like normal. Tokiya just turned back to the breakfast, and Otoya bounded over.

"Ne~ Ne~ I was going to cook this morning! But I guess you can cook, since you're already cooking" Otoya continued, trying to strike up a conversation. Just like every other time, Tokiya ignored him. The red head looked at the stove, to see that Tokiya was making pancakes. Simple breakfast made by a simple boy. Then, something made a noise behind both boys, the sound of scrapping. Both looked back, to see Ikki-kun had scooted a chair back at the kitchen table, and lazily sitting down in it.

Otoya caught the paper he had in his hands, and went over. As soon as he tried looking at the papers, the clone had pulled them away, setting them on the table. "No looking Oto-kun~" He replied, then proceeded to rub his eyes from the sleep. Otoya pouted again, gently shaking his arm. "Ikkiiiiiii~! Tell mee pleassseeee~!" He pleaded. Ikki-kun just sighed, ignoring him just as Tokiya had done.

Tokiya had finished making their breakfast, putting them on a big plate. Figuring everyone can get their own food, so he just placed it in the middle of the table. Ikki-kun had a hint of mischievous in his eyes, as he looked up at Tokiya from the table. Who had caught the look, and waited for a comment to come. Ikki gave a small smirk, before looking at Otoya. "Hey Otoya, don't you think Tokiya would make a wonderful wife?"

Tokiya glared at Ikki-kun, but he was surprised by that question. Otoya had just became flustered, being the center of attention there. "..w..what do you mean? How?" He asked, being careful of his words. Tokiya just turned on his heel, heading to go get plates for everyone. Ikki watched him, before continuing "I mean, he can cook well, I saw him clean the room yesterday, and, he looks so very feminine~" Tokiya nearly dropped the plates he just gathered. He was NOT just called feminine.

Otoya blinked, turning more flustered as he shook his head. "I wouldn't say that! Besides.. Tokiya is a man.." He mumbled, looking at his feet. Ikki-kun just chuckled to himself, sitting up towards the table. "You know I'm joking" He replied, seeing the death glare from Tokiya as he walked back over. Tokiya set down the plates, putting them in certain spots, silent. Otoya smiled, smelling the food. He immediately forgot what just happened, sitting down at the table in the other chair.

Otoya was grabbing a pancake for himself, and watched what the other two boys were doing. Tokiya was gone for a minute, before bringing his chair from his desk to the kitchen. The bluenette had sat down, on the side of the table where he placed the chair. He grabbed a little food for himself. Silent the whole time. Ikki-kun wasn't even grabbing any food, which Otoya was shocked by. Ikki-kun was too focused on the papers he brought into the kitchen with him.

The replica had been silent, until he started humming while staring at the paper. Tokiya almost immediately responded to the humming with a polite 'quiet'. Ikki of course, ignored him, and wrote something down on the paper. Otoya, not able to take the curiosity, stood up a tiny bit. He saw the paper, and to his surprise, he found music notes, with a few words about some of them. Was Ikki...?

"Can I help you?" Ikki replied, staring at his original with narrowed eyes. Otoya squeaked quietly, sitting back down. "I was just seeing what you were doing! That's all!" Otoya responded, frantically. Tokiya just watched, taking little bites of his food. He too was curious at what Ikki was doing, but he never showed it. Ikki-kun just looked back at the paper, as if deciding. "..I'm trying out composing" The clone replied, quietly, as if embarrassed. He heard an out of character snicker from Tokiya.

He just sent a glare his way, before looking at Otoya. The boy looked astonished, since he wasn't one good for writing songs. He did write the one with Nanami, but that was different. Though, they didn't hear a peep out of him. Ikki-kun's stomach growled, pretty loudly. As a response to his hungry stomach, he got some pancakes for himself.

The three room mates just ate in silence, with the sound of a few scribbles from Ikki, writing his lyrics for the melody he was working on earlier when Otoya asked what he was doing. Neither spoke or made a noise. _'Should I ask Tokiya if he can help introduce Ikki?..Yeah, that would be best..'_ Otoya thought to himself. He took a deep breath, before going out and saying it.

"TokiyawillyouhelpmeintroduceikkitoallofSTARISH?" He asked, all in one breath. The navy haired male just stopped eating, staring at him as if he just had a heart attack. Ikki looked at him too, but with amused eyes. He caught on to his sentence. Tokiya just shook his head "what?"

"..Will you help me introduce Ikki to all of STARISH?.." The red head repeated, much slower so Tokiya under stood. Tokiya just stared at him, before looking over at Ikki, who just shrugged at his questioning glance. Tokiya sighed, looking back at Otoya. Who was staring at him, with pleading eyes. Tokiya averted his eyes, before replying "You forgot that we had a STARISH meeting today, so we can just let Ikki tag along.." He was immediately pelted with a huge hug from Otoya.

Normally he would of told him to get off, but he just caught the jealousy in Ikki-kun's eyes. That gave Tokiya a different idea. Grabbing Otoya's arm, he pulled the boy down, so he fell onto his lap. Otoya only squeaked again, in surprise, as he felt his back press up against Tokiya's chest. He saw Ikki-kun's surprised eyes, and tried to turn his head to look at Tokiya. He turned a bright red when he felt arms wrap around his stomach.

Ikki-kun noticed, giving off a warning growl. Tokiya ignored him, holding onto Otoya closer. "T-Tokiya, what are you doing?.. You never-" He didn't finish his sentence, as he gave out a silent gasp as he felt a hand slide under his shirt, onto his bare stomach. Now he started squirming, just as he reacted with Ikki-kun. Tokiya still remembered what had happened last night to Otoya, while he was cooking. He'd have to replace that mark on his neck...

"Let him go Tokiya, it's obvious he doesn't want it" Ikki stated, with a snarl. Tokiya sent narrowed eyes his way, about to reply. The door had been knocked on, and Otoya was already running for it. Tokiya didn't feel him move out of his grip, nor did Ikki see him move. They only heard the door opening, and some talking. Both males in the kitchen sent another glare, before getting up and following Otoya into the room. They saw Ren there, talking with Otoya.

Ren immediately caught Ikki and Tokiya's eyes as they walked in the room. He thought it was odd that he didn't know Tokiya returned. Though he ignored it, and continued talking, now loud enough for all three room mates to hear. "The STARISH meeting is a bit early, so I was sent to come get you guys now..." He paused for a minute, looking at the cloned red head. "..Is he coming with? What are you guys going to do with him?"

Ikki-kun just huffed, as he was basically being talked about like he was an object. It didn't bother him this time though. Tokiya just moved over beside the door, as he waited for Otoya to explain. And explain did Otoya do. He said that they'd bring Ikki along, so everyone could meet him, and be aware of him. Ren only sighed, and agreed to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was already in the room when the four boys arrived. Nanami and Masato were sitting by the piano that was in the room they normally met up in. Syo was standing by the window, looking outside, while Natsuki was standing beside him. He looked like he was annoying Syo, probably about wearing something cute as Ren suspected. Though he didn't see anything to wear in the taller blonde's hands.

Ren walked into the room first, followed by Tokiya, Otoya and Ikki-kun. Everyone looked their way, they could only see the taller males. Otoya and Ikki were hidden behind them in everyone view. Ren had immediately started walking towards 'his little lamb' Known as Nanami. Masato only sighed, seeing his room mate head over. Syo noticed too, but he didn't react since Natsuki was still bugging him.

Ren was probably a little ways away from Nanami, before someone was in front of him. He saw red hair, and he didn't know whether it was Otoya or Ikki. The red head had gently grasped the girl's hand, bringing it up to his lips. He gave the knuckles a little kiss, before looking up at Nanami. The eyes held mischief.

Nanami could only become flustered, and stutter "O-Otoya.."

"Nanami, i'm right here!" The real Otoya called out, walking out from behind Tokiya. Nanami's eyes became wide, as she stared between the two red headed boys. Natsuki and Syo looked over, hearing the commotion of Otoya having to call out his location. They both noticed the 'twin' males, Natsuki's first time seeing them, while Syo just huffed looking away from the sight of Ikki.

Masato had stared for a moment, before standing up. He quickly gripped the clone's wrist, pulling his hand away from the composers'. Otoya never remembered Masato being this forceful. "Ren, Tokiya, why are there two Otoya's?" Masato asked, staring at Ikki, who just smirked at him in return. Ren sighed a little, smiling "It seems that one night, maybe a week ago, Otoya came home to the person standing in front of you in his dorm"

"And we don't know where he came from" Tokiya added.

"So he stayed in me and Tokiya's dorm for the mean time" Otoya ended, looking for everyone's reactions. Natsuki had walked over, while Syo stayed where he was. Natsuki walked close, almost observing Ikki. The copy looked up at Natsuki, the smirk still there on his face. Natsuki blinked, before giving a bright smile "Otoya's twin or not, We should welcome him!" Ikki jumped a little, not expecting that answer. The taller blonde grabbed his free hand, as if trying to shake it.

"I'm Natsuki! What is your name, since you can't be Otoya?" Natsuki asked, excitedly. Masato just released Ikki's wrist, but stayed close to Nanami, watching Ikki closely. Syo had joined them at some point, but kept his distance. The clone just looked at everyone, then at Otoya. His smirk returned, as he answered the question that Natsuki, Masato, and Nanami was wondering.

"Otoya had named me Ikki-kun, he said Ren used to call him that, so he gave me the name" Everyone just stared at Ikki-kun. No one knew what to say, until Nanami broke the silence. "Nice to meet you, Ikki-kun. Do you sing?" Everyone knew the composer just had to ask, she loved hearing people sing.

"Actually I nev-" Otoya had started, he was going to say he never heard Ikki-kun sing. He was interrupted by the male himself "I sing" Ikki replied, short and simple. Otoya and Tokiya blinked at the same time, neither of them ever heard him sing. They only heard him hum, and that was at breakfast time.

Nanami smiled, nodding to him "I'm guessing you sound like Otoya" She then looked at everyone else, still smiling "Let's begin the meeting now"

"Wait, do we really want Ikki here?" Syo had spoken, the first time since the four males arrived. Masato looked at the short blonde, before nodding "He can stay, as long as everyone agrees he can" Ikki's eye twitched a little. There they go again, referring him to an object.

"I want him to stay!" Natsuki claimed cheerfully.

"I didn't bring him here for him to leave" Otoya added, with a pout.

"I honestly don't care" Tokiya replied, and Ren nodded, agreeing with Tokiya.

Nanami was last to reply "I don't mind either.." Masato nodded to everyone's statements.

"Plus, Ikki-kun could always help out, especially if Otoya becomes sick or something, he can teach the things Otoya missed" Nanami replied, her smile returning. Otoya replied with a soft "So mean~" From beside Tokiya. Masato crossed his arms a little, nodding again.

"So it's decided, we'll let Ikki-kun stay, and help out STARISH"


	7. A Chance To Be Like Another

**Okay, I forgot my copy right last chapter ;-; I'm sowwy**

**I don't own nothing in the Uta No Prince Sama world**

**'Cept Ikki-kun :3**

LET'S WRITE (Or I will write, and you read **o-o)**

Ikki-kun was SO going to kill Tokiya and Otoya later. The whole STARISH gang was standing in the middle of the recording room. Earlier, in the meeting, everyone was talking about the dance moves and lyrics to this new song that they all had composed recently, with Nanami's help. Ikki-kun, who was just leaning against the piano, listened to everything, paying attention. He noticed that the song was called something like "Maji 1000% Love" Or something like that.

Without his knowing, Natsuki had asked if Ikki would sing any songs with STARISH. Eyes widen, jaws dropped, but there was also some smiles from a few. Nanami was about to reply, giving her opinion that she would think that would be great. For the group and fans, but Tokiya commented first. He asked how would they let him into the group so easily, when they never heard his voice. Masato had argued, that he might sound exactly like Otoya. Tokiya had countered, describing that not everything about them could be the same.

So, thanks to Tokiya, everyone lead him to the recording room to try out a song. That's Tokiya's reason why he was going to be killed. Now Otoya? He didn't back him up when he said he wasn't sure about singing. He wouldn't mind singing in front of anyone, it's just that he had to sing in the smallest room he has ever seen. Otoya said nothing either, he actually encouraged everyone! He refrained from calling Otoya anything, especially in his head.

Ren, who was still by the door, shifted his arm so it pointed to the small room. "May the prince enter his castle" He teased, with a perky smirk. Ikki just glared at him, before glancing at the group for their reactions. Nanami was standing there, with her hands behind he back, smiling. Masato was beside her, showing no emotion, but seemed interested in how he will sing. Tokiya had his arms crossed, looking away as if he didn't really care. Syo was almost the same as Tokiya, but he seemed interested. Natsuki was grinning brightly, and gave him a small thumbs up, before making a motion with his hand to shoo him towards the room.

Otoya was just standing there on the other side of Nanami, smiling, but his eyes shown an apology. He just wanted to hear him sing, you can't blame him. Ikki gave a soft sigh, he couldn't act weak like in the store. Closing his eyes slightly he walked for the room. As soon as he entered the room, he gave deep breathes as he closed the door. All he had to do was sing, for like 3 minutes. He can do this. Masato walked up to the controls, luckily he knew how to work the buttons and switches.

While he set up the headphones, microphone, and sound in the room through the controls, Ikki worked to keep himself as calm as possible. He had uneven breathing, but for now, he was doing fine. He refrained from looking anywhere else beside outside the room, at everyone. Almost everyone was like how they were before, though Ren moved away from the door, by everyone else. What was keeping him calm the most, was that Otoya was standing by the window, smiling and occasionally waving at him.

Ikki didn't respond with anything, but he was grateful.

Then a sudden clash of music sounded in the room suddenly, but only for a second. It caused Ikki to jump a little, covering his ears "Holy sh-!" Otoya coughed loudly, so no one heard the others' cussing. No one heard it, or even commented on it. They were looking to see what caused the sound. Noticing someone missing, they all looked over on the other side of controls. There was Ren, standing innocently, whistling. Masato growled facing him "You pressed a button didn't you?"

Ren pretended to be hurt, but avoided eye contact "I would never!" He claimed. Ikki's eye twitched, before huffing "Ren, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He raised his voice, but stayed quiet, since he was more frightened then mad. Ren just turned his head away, crossing his arms, silent. Masato sighed, before shifting back to the main controls. Nanami spoke up, explaining to Ikki that he should probably try to sing a little from Brand New Melody. The song Otoya and Nanami proposed.

Ikki just nodded, his fear was already catching up to him. This was not just 3 minutes. A second later, the door opened. Inside walked Otoya holding a piece of paper. He gently handed it to Ikki, smiling "You okay?" Ikki knew what he meant, while the others were confused. He just nodded, looking down at the paper. "Yeah.." Otoya stared at him for a second, before walking out of the room. Closing the door, he returned back to his place beside the window.

Ikki took a minute to look through the lyrics, the pitches, the tones. Otoya and that girl composed this? It's so... cheerful. Just like Otoya. It was obvious the red head had created this song just to make people smile. With a reply of 'ready', Ikki waited for the music, to start singing.

~ Le Time Skip ~

Ikki couldn't wait to get out of the room. As soon as Nanami said that was enough, he quickly headed out the room, lyrics in hand. He stopped in his tracks, silent as he stared at the group. Or rather behind the group. A loud laugh rang out, and some people in the group jumped, while other's had a sudden irritated aura surround them. Behind the group came the laugh, and it came from the only person that they knew could laugh like that.

Shining had laughed loudly, apparently he had watched the whole scene, from all the way from when Ikki-kun first walked into the recording room. Hyuuga and Ringo were standing on either side of him. Ringo had her- Ahem, his hands clasped together, smiling. Hyuuga was only standing there, Ikki saw him sigh a little. "Hyuuga-sensei.." Syo said quietly, looking at, practically his idol. Shining ceased his laughing, to speak.

"Well well, Do we have another Mr. Ittoki here? Surely I am not seeing or hearing things" The man practically rushed over, observing Ikki-kun closely. Ikki stared at him, wide eyes. The man had startled him, and he was too close for his liking. The man leaned back, looking towards the group "How long have you all known about this boy here?" Shining asked, gesturing to Ikki. Just before anyone could reply, Otoya stepped up.

"I known about Ikki-kun the longest, and I took care of him ever since he was found-" He was cut off, by Shining's normal loud voice "How was he found anyway?" He asked, yet another question. Otoya averted his eyes to the floor, it took him a moment to think. "He was in me and Tokiya's dorms, I came back one night, and there he was" He left out the parts about the mess, and everything. Shining looked at the original red head, before the rest of the group. "Now, how long have you all known of.. Ikki-kun, as you named him"

Tokiya answered with an honest "Ever since after noon yesterday". Ren answered with the day after Otoya had found him. Syo answered with a amount of 4 days after Otoya found him. Everyone else, said that they just met him a few hours ago, when their meeting started. Shining leaned back again, thinking. He was processing everything, to the information of how long they known the replica, how he sings, how he was found. He began laughing a little again.

Everyone was either startled or confused on why he was laughing. The man then pointed at Ikki-kun, before speaking "Nanami, compose a song for Ikki-kun and Mr. Ittoki here, a duet. I want to see how their voices sound together" He paused before explaining again, a little more serious "Even if the same looks and body, if you hadn't noticed, their singing voices are a bit different" Nanami nodded, seeming to agree. "I noticed, Ikki's is a little more lower and edgy, while Otoya's is a little higher, and clean" She said.

Ikki huffed, what was that supposed to mean? His voice wasn't clean like Otoya's? Shining continued talking, as he walked towards the door. Ringo and Hyuuga were already standing there, waiting. "I would like the song in 2 days, composed and recorded here in this room" Shining said, and took his leave. Everyone wasn't surprised by the fact that he hadn't made the most ridiculous exit, but that he hadn't said anything about keeping Ikki away from everyone.

Ringo waved a goodbye, wished good luck, before following Shining. Everyone then looked towards either Nanami, Otoya, or Ikki-kun. Had he just got signed up to be a idol?

~ With Shining ~

"He reminds me of someone" Hyuuga had replied, as they continued walking down the halls. Ringo jumped ahead, as if he had an idea "Wasn't there someone like that in a group that had became idols here?" He asked, looking at Shining. Shining had smiled a little, he knew that they had noticed too.

"I'm glad you two noticed" He said in his loud, ringing voice, but he lowered it for his next statement. "He is just like someone that had become an idol here before, and actually, those two are connected, in a few ways" Hyuuga and Ringo both stopped, looking at the large man. Hyuuga thought for a moment, thinking about his reply "Wasn't it someone from that one group... Quartet Night right?"

Ringo nodded, seeming to remember "Oh right! There is someone in the group similar to Ikki-kun" He replied, smiling seeming to remember just the group known as Quartet Night. Shining looked at the two of them, before looking back at the direction that they came from "Ikki-kun is almost like the Quartet Night's member... Mikaze Ai"

Hyuuga and Ringo both stared at him, they knew it too, but they let Shining explain further. "It's true that Mikaze isn't a clone of someone, as we know, but both males are very similar. If you noticed, it's almost as if both were robotic. Each assigned to a job, no matter their feelings they will accomplish it"

Ringo spoke up first, while Hyuuga started thinking "What do you mean? Assigned jobs and to accomplish it? How did Ikki-kun prove that?" Shining gave a small laugh this time, but somehow kept his serious aura. "Ikki-kun is obviously claustrophobic, as you probably didn't notice. But none of the less, he was asked to sing, and he faced his fear to sing"

"And how did Ai-" Hyuuga started, but was interrupted.

"When the group Quartet Night was being formed, the same thing happened to Mikaze Ai. Apparently his father had owned a lab, and Mikaze had always had a fear of small rooms, after seeing a lot of animals and such stuck in cages. Just like Ikki-kun, he had appeared out of no where, found by Reiji. Just like Ikki-kun, he faced his fear, and actually got over it, as he wanted to sing that much.."

Noticed the pause at the end, both Sensei's listened closely, awaiting for the continuation.

"And so, Ikki-kun will be just like Mikaze, completing the STARISH group and over come his fears to sing" Shining finished, grinning as he knew it would happen. Ringo clasped his hands together again, in awe "That's right! Ai-kun was just the same, maybe Ikki-kun really will be the same as him"

Hyuuga nodded, seeming to remember "I remember Mikaze, so it seems we have another person just like him" Shining grinned more, as they seemed to give their positive comments. "Now, we shall wait for that duet, and everything will play out nicely!"

~ Back To Le STARISH ~

Ikki had long gone moved away from the small room, standing beside Otoya and Nanami. Syo had asked Nanami if she could handle writing a duet in just the day after tomorrow. She only smiled, and nodded towards everyone. "I will be fine, besides it will be fun! It's a good chance to know more about Ikki-kun anyway" She claimed, smiling brightly. Tokiya looked away again, sighing, but said nothing.

Ikki looked at Nanami, a bit surprised. He hadn't expected the girl to want to even spend time with him. All well, at least it would just be him, Otoya, and Nanami working on the melody and lyrics for the duet. His own song that he was composing can wait. Otoya smiled, facing Ikki-kun "Yeah! It will be so fun to compose with Nanami again, and this time we will have Ikki-kun's help! He's already trying to compose a song!"

Nanami and everyone else looked at Ikki-kun. They saw probably the most rare thing they will ever see him react with. Ikki had become flustered instantly. He hadn't mind singing in front of everyone, but he wasn't so confident in his composing skills. Natsuki smiled, walking towards him "Really? Are you finished it? I'd love to hear it!" He claimed, staring at Ikki. "I would too" Nanami said quietly.

Ikki shook his head, and his flustered face disappeared. "I haven't finished it yet!... Besides, I don't want to show anyone" He huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Otoya pouted, but said nothing. Ren smiled, as he faced Nanami "You three, try your best, Shining may actually be giving Ikki-kun a chance to join STARISH, if not, then at least an idol" Tokiya eyes widen at hearing that Ikki-kun might join STARISH. It was bad enough they had to share the same room, but he knew he couldn't do anything. He just had to let it all play out.

Otoya faced Ren, nodding lightly "Thanks for the support, Ren" Ikki looked back at Ren, tilting his head. He didn't say anything, but his eyes said 'thanks'. Each member of the group had wished the three luck, before going their separate ways, after exiting the room. Tokiya was reluctant to leave, but he had places to go too. Now all that was left in the room was Nanami and both red heads.

Otoya turned to both of them, raising an excited clenched fist up "Let's start on that duet now! Im so excited!" He raised his voice in excitement, as he waited for two replies. Nanami placed her hands behind her back again, swaying back and forth, as she thought if she had any work to do "hm.. I don't have any more work to do, so we can start now, if you like"

Otoya nodded, then looked at Ikki for his reply. With a sigh, he nodded "Fine, I have nothing else to do anyway.." There they decided, and they began their new duet.

**HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Sorry fans of Ai, if you noticed this wasn't exactly his story, i'm sowwy ;-;

But in a way, both really are similar

If you're confused, just ask me any question you'd like, i'll explain

AndPleaseDon'tHateOnMyStoryNow D: 


	8. The Phantom's First Duet

**OKAAAAAY**

Ready to type again, let's do dis

I don't own Uta No Prince Sama, or the song that I will use for this song

I couldn't resist w

Plus I don't usually type story songs how I will down there in the story, but I'm trying something new

It's just a new idea, and it's only for the duet

With the help from Nanami, it only took a few hours to complete the melody for the song. She had said she already had an idea in mind, although Otoya and Ikki-kun gave her ideas or advice as they all agreed on the melody. It was nice and smooth, but had a hint of 'adventure'. Usually, Ikki-kun would go for something a little less bouncy, but that little bit of adventure kept him from saying anything. Besides, it seems Nanami and Otoya really liked the melody already, even though they need to come up for the lyrics.

It was already night when they finished the melody, so they all called it a night. They moved to Nanami's room to do the melody sometime after everyone left the recording room. When they finished, Otoya went back to his dorm, with a tired Ikki-kun lagging behind. Tokiya had questioned them when they arrived, asking where they have been, since he didn't see them in the recording room, the dorm, or outside. Ikki-kun had flopped onto Otoya's bed, instantly snuggling up to go to sleep. Otoya told him they were working on the duet in Nanami's room.

Tokiya was going to question them further, but noticed that even Otoya was tired. He let it go, letting Otoya and Ikki-kun have their sleep. Otoya laid down by the fast asleep Ikki-kun, and fell asleep soon after as well. Tokiya had went to bed as well, saying he had idol work in the morning. The next day, had gone fast for some, while for others it gone terribly slow.

As soon as Otoya woke up, somewhere around 7am, he sat up, shaking the boy next to him awake. Ikki-kun resisted waking up at first, but sat up in defeat after a minute. He started rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand, when Otoya started pulling on his arm. Ikki-kun just chuckled a little, pushing him away. Otoya, since he was sitting on the edge of the bed, fell off. Ikki-kun could tell he wasn't hurt, since the other was laughing. He leaned over, looking over the edge of the bed.

Otoya's legs were resting against the bed, while his back was on the floor. He was still laughing lightly, as he reached up, and pulled on Ikki-kun's arm again. Ikki-kun eyes widen, as he was pulled down. He fell off the bed, but he couldn't help but laugh a little, just as Otoya had. Ikki had landed on the other, though his legs were still uncomfortably on the bed. Apparently, Otoya hadn't minded the heavy weight on him, as he just continued laughing.

Ikki-kun looked up, afraid that the commotion would wake up Tokiya. To his surprise, Tokiya wasn't there. He didn't question it though, as he looked back down at Otoya. The other was only lightly laughing, looking up at Ikki-kun. Ikki just stared down at him, and stopped laughing. He realized how vulnerable Otoya was right there at that moment. Some how that thought sickened him. Shaking his head, he used his legs that were still on the bed lift him up. Otoya just looked up at him confused.

Ikki-kun just sat back on the bed as soon as he got up. He reached down, and Otoya took his hand, and pulled him up as well. Just as he was pulling him up, the door opened like someone burst it open. Both looked towards the door, to see Nanami there, with the melody and a few new papers in hand. Otoya totally forgot that they were going to be writing the lyrics in his room...

After that scene that kept playing in Ikki-kun's mind happened, his day went so slow. He felt guilty that he thought about Otoya looking that way, though he didn't know how or why. He tried his best to help with the lyric though. Apparently Otoya and Nanami were aiming for 'inspiring' lyrics to go with the bouncy melody. Ikki-kun sighed, as he helped them, even though he wasn't quite good at those kinds of songs. The fact that they had to record it and turn it in tomorrow was the major reason he was trying his best.

Otoya started humming the first part of the melody, trying to come up with some lyrics. Ikki-kun watched him, before doing the same, humming along. He thought it would work better, if he tried producing the melody into words, for the lyrics "...Da da, da da, da da da da da" Ikki-kun tried, and to his surprise, it sounded very well with the melody. Nanami looked at him as Otoya stopped humming. Nanami smiled, writing something down "Maybe we can use that for the beginning of the song" She exclaimed, as she finished writing the first verse of lyrics.

That's how they continued. Either humming to it, and finding out what inspiring words would best fit it's beat. Otoya would casually throw in some lyrics, that didn't make sense, until you really thought about it, and both Nanami and Ikki-kun agreed with the idea of his lyrics. They got the lyrics done in no time, though it was afternoon when they finished. All three agreed to go get something to eat, before heading to the recording session to record their song.

"I'm so excited, it will be my first duet!" Otoya said cheerfully, looking at Ikki-kun. They were now heading to the recording room, after they all got something to eat as they planned. Otoya decided that they should just cook something in his dorm, so he and Ikki-kun had cooked while Nanami went through the song. Ikki-kun just reached over, ruffling Otoya's soft red locks.

"It will be my first song, so I should be more excited then you" He stated, as he looked back to see where he was going. How long has he been here? A week and a half? Two weeks? He couldn't remember anymore, he never bothered to keep track. Nanami looked back at them "The song is great, and i'm sure you two will sound nice together" She said, as she smiled again. Otoya nodded, agreeing with her "I think the same!"

Ikki-kun just shook his head, amused at both their excited moods. As they arrived at the room to record, Nanami had opened the door for them, and they all walked in. Surprisingly, no one was in there, so they had it to themselves. Otoya walked in the small room, putting in the lyrics, while Ikki-kun waited by the controls. He wasn't completely over his fear yet. Nanami had gone to go tell Shining they were ready to record.

Nothing happened between the two red heads, only a few words shared for encouragement. For Otoya's first duet, and Ikki-kun's first song ever. Nanami had returned with Shining, Ringo, and a few people to work the controls. Hyuuga couldn't make it because he had 'work' to do. Neither boys were scared or embarrassed to sing, and they were read to go. Ikki-kun had to swallow his fear down so he could enter the room again. Otoya was with him this time, so it was much easier to ignore the space of the small room.

Nanami gave the music to the control people, and they had quickly arranged it so it could go into the small room. With a nod from both boys, they were ready to sing.

( Here comes my oh so horrible duet Idea (/w)/ )

**Both: **Da da, da da, da da da da da da da

Da da, da da, da da da da da da

**Otoya: **Shipwreck in a sea of faces

there's a dreamy world out there

dear friends from higher places

carry me away from here

**Ikki-kun: **Travel light, let the sun eclipse you

'cause your flight is about to leave

there's more to this brave adventure

then you'd eve believe

**Both: **Birds' eye view

**Otoya: **Awake the stars

'cause they're all around you

Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

**Ikki-kun: **Chase your dreams

and remember me, speak bravely

Because after all those wings will take you

**Both: **Up so high

**Otoya: **So bid the forest floor goodbye

as you race the wind and

**Both: **Take to the sky

**Otoya: **You take to the sky

**Both: **Da da, da da, da da da da da da

**Ikki-kun: **On the hills of war and wonder

there's a stormy world up there

**Otoya: **You can't whisper above the thunder

But you can fly anywhere

**Ikki-kun: **Purple burst of paper birds this

Picture paints a thousand words

**Otoya: **So take a breath of myth and mystery

And don't look back

**Both: **Birds' eye view

**Otoya**:Awake the stars

'cause they're all around you

**Ikki-kun: **Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams

and remember me, speak bravely

**Otoya: **Because after all those wings will take you

**Both: **Up so high

**Ikki-kun: **So bid the forest floor goodbye

as you race the wind and

**Both: **Take to the sky

**Otoya: **There's a realm above the trees

**Ikki-kun: **Where the lost is finally found

**Otoya: **So touch your feathers to the breeze

**Ikki-kun: **And leave the ground

**Both: **Birds' eye view

**Otoya: **Awake the stars

'cause they're all around you

**Ikki-kun: **Wide eyes will always brighten the blue

Chase your dreams

and remember me, speak bravely

**Otoya: **Because after all those wings will take you

**Both: **Up so high

**Ikki-kun: **So bid the forest floor goodbye

as you race the wind and

**Both: **Take to the sky

After they both had finished, the both looked out the window of the room, looking for everyone's reactions. The control people were just staring, stopping their work from the controls. Nanami was smiling, but she looked impressed as well. Ringo had his hands clasped together again, like before, grinning brightly. Shining didn't really show emotion, as he just watched as they finished up.

The control folks had told them they could come out now, and Ikki-kun quickly walked out, while Otoya got the lyrics and followed him. Nanami walked up to them first "That was great guys" She said, cheerfully. Otoya just chuckled lightly, saying his thanks. Ikki-kun was just looking around, at everyone again. Shining walked over to both boys, finally smiling.

"Good work Mr. Ittoki, and Ikki, the duet turned out well just as I assumed" Ikki-kun huffed, he was acting like he knew everything would happen. The headmaster turned to Nanami, telling her she did a great job at the lyrics and melody. Then turning to the control people, he told them to make a copy of that song, so he can decide what he wants to do with it.

"Headmaster, is Ikki going to be an idol?" Otoya asked, standing right beside Ikki-kun. Shining looked back, before pointing at them "Ikki-kun will become an idol, if he wishes, and will be the back performer of STARISH. He will be the one that brings them together, and complete them" Nanami and Otoya both stared at him. Ringo walked up, still smiling "Won't that be great? So technically, Ikki-kun will be like... the phantom of STARISH~!" He exclaimed, looking at all four people.

"Phantom of STARISH? So I will just be in the back? How does that make me an idol?" Ikki asked, a little frustrated that they were deciding something without his say. Though he wouldn't mind being an idol. "You can sing with all the members of STARISH, but you can't sing with them at the same time. Like I said, you will be what brings them together, and you will produce duets, group songs, or your own" Shining explained, in a different angle.

"Are you against this?" He asked, looking at Nanami, Otoya, and Ikki-kun. Nanami said she hadn't mind at all, even if she composed for him as well. Otoya said that he would be glad and happy if Ikki-kun technically joined STARISH. Ikki had hesitated, before saying he had no problem with this. If he became an idol, gets to sing, keep a roof over his head, and stay with Otoya.

He wouldn't mind at all.


	9. Satsuki's arrival

Ikki couldn't believe how he got into this mess. How he had angered the tall blonde member of STARISH. How he had actually tried to throw a punch at him. How he had gotten pinned to a pillar. It defiantly wasn't his day.

~ Earlier ~

"Alright! Let's go tell the members of STARISH about the meeting!"

"Ot-"

"Yeah! They'll be excited!"

"I'm not s-"

"Let's go!"

"Wait!-"

That's how Ikki-kun ended up walking alone in the halls. Nanami and Otoya were too excited to tell STARISH about the new member, that they forgot about him. He hoped Otoya would realize that he didn't know his way around at all. He didn't even know how to get back to his own dorm. Deciding for himself after the excited duo left, he went out into the halls, planning to explore.

He was told by Otoya that there was a lake by the academy, and he wanted to see for himself. He was sure Otoya wouldn't mind. He walked through the halls, hoping he'd find the one that lead to outside. Surprisingly, he found it quickly. He opened the doors, and was met with the fresh air and a cool breeze. He was always one for open spaces. Not that his claustrophobia helped with that. He was getting better though, at defeating his fear.

Now, he had to find a lake. That shouldn't be so hard. Ikki walked away from the outdoor halls, onto the grass. He'd walk, and walk, and walk. He noticed there were lots of tree surrounding the academy, anyone could hide out there. Continuing his searching, he found his target. The lake was large, with clear water and looked very shiny. He wondered how it would look at night. He'd have to see for himself.

He looked around, and noticed one of those small structures. The ones that were made of just pillars, and a roof, so you could sit under shelter and still see the beauty of outside. He saw someone inside, sitting down. They were tall, even though he could see them sitting. Ikki spotted blonde hair, and he knew it wasn't Syo. He snickered at the thought.

"Nat-su-ki" He said quickly to himself, trying to remember the name "Yeah, that's it, hey Natsuki!" Ikki-kun said, as he walked into the structure that the blonde was sitting in. All Ikki-kun got was silence, and a glare. He noticed Natsuki's glasses were missing, and shrugged. Maybe he was grumpy that he lost his glasses. But he didn't see Natsuki as the grumpy type.

"Its not Natsuki, it's Satsuki, now go away Otoya" The taller growled, looking off to the side, waiting for Ikki-kun to leave. When he didn't hear any foot steps, he looked back to see Ikki still there, his head tilted. "I said beat it!" Satsuki raised his voice, but Ikki only scoffed "I'm not scared" Satsuki only narrowed his eyes "I don't have time for motor mouths like you, so go hang out with those lame ass other boys" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Ikki-kun just stayed silent, as he took in the information. Lame ass other boys? Motor mouth? Otoya? Satsuki? Without knowing his intentions, he raised a clenched fist, bringing it down quickly with all his strength. Otoya and he had the same amount of strength, but Otoya never used his strength really, so he didn't know his power. Just one punch could cause a bruise.

When he felt his knuckles connect with nothing, instead he felt something hold his wrist. He looked at Satsuki surprised, as the tall stood, as he held onto Ikki's wrist. As quickly as Ikki had tried to punch the boy, Ikki had been pinned to the pillar. One of his arms painfully twisted behind his back, his other behind held high above his head. His chest was pressed against the pillar.

Satsuki had his chest on Ikki's back, so there was no escape. He made a little clicking noise with his tongue "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such disobedience. You're not that happy-go-lucky Otoya I know. Name?" Satsuki asked, staring at the red head that he pinned before him. Ikki just growled, trying to look back at him "I don't have to tell you anything.." Satsuki pulled on his arm, making Ikki bite his lip at the pain.

"I can make this more painful. Just tell me your name, runt" Speaking of runt, where was Syo? All well, Satsuki could find him later. Ikki just gave a shake of his head, trying to get himself free from the tallers' grip. Satsuki only held onto his wrist tighter, and pulled his arm back more. He received a yelp. Satsuki smirked a little, before asking again "what is your name?"

Ikki-kun just growled again, but it lost it's power "I don't need to tell you" Another tug. Another louder yelp. "So be it-"

"Satsuki!"

After the yell from a familiar voice, he felt his arms be released. Ikki brought his arms to his sides, since the one that was behind his back hurt a lot. He looked up, and saw Satsuki had glasses on. He looked just like Natsuki now. He heard panting, and looked behind Natsuki. There, was Syo, leaning over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Bastard..."

"So... Satsuki is Natsuki's alter ego? And I just pissed him off too?" Ikki-kun asked Syo, as they were walking to the dorms. Syo had told Natsuki to go ahead, and tell STARISH that he might be late to the meeting. Syo was telling Ikki all about Satsuki/Natsuki. Syo nodded, his arms crossed "Yeah, so you have to watch your back, especially if he escapes again"

"Great..."

"Yup, congratulations Ikki-kun, you now have a psychotic alter ego after you" Syo snickered. Ikki just huffed, shaking his head. "I can take care of myself"

"If I hadn't shown, Satsuki would of broke your arm off"

"Whatever" Was Ikki's only reply, as they continued on to get to the meeting.

I don't own Uta No Prince Sama, and I don't think Satsuki is a bad person at all, so I apologize for his actions

And I apologize for a short and sucky chapter, I wrote longer and better one, but I lost everything. So I typed this up at 11pm... Sorry

I dd


	10. Shadow of STARISH and first song

**I will update my other story after this, I just couldn't handle the other one being so short XD **

**I don't own Uta No Prince Sama **

"He did what!?" Ikki-kun covered his ears as practically everyone shouted at him in the room. He and Syo had gotten to the meeting, but Syo stayed behind to distract Natsuki long enough for him to explain what had happened. He had explained how he found the blonde, how he provoked him, how he got his arm hurt, and finally how Syo saved him. His shoulder still hurt though, since Satsuki had twisted his arm behind his back. He had expected some kind of reaction, but he wasn't expecting almost everyone to yell.

Otoya had went over to his side, looking at his arm to see if anything was visibly wrong. Tokiya just watched, sighing at the red heads' recklessness. Ren was normal as always, arms crossed and watched everything. Masato seemed surprised for a second, but dismissed the look, and getting up to look at his arm too. Nanami was sitting at the piano again, silent. Ikki had been expected to be scolded at least by someone, but no one was speaking. Until Otoya started saying sorry over and over.

"Ikki-kun, I'm so so sorry, if Nanami and I haven't left you alone, this wouldn't have happened, I'm so sorry!" He apologized, almost wailing dramatically. Ikki only sweat dropped, as he patted the others head with his good arm, since Masato was inspecting the other. The sleeve of his shirt was rolled up, and he shivered at the contact, but stayed still. Otoya looked at him with sad eyes, but nodded "I'm glad you aren't hurt too much.." Ikki looked over, and saw the jealousy in Tokiya's eyes again. But he wasn't in the mood for teasing, and left it be.

Seeing no one wanted to ask any questions, he looked at Masato, who was looking at his revealed arm. Which was covered in bruises from Satsuki's rough handling. He stayed still, resisting to flinch when Masato touched each bruise, to see how the red head would react "Does it still hurt?" Masato asked, looking over at the owner of the arm. Ikki just shook his head, looking at Otoya. "Alright... Just tell me if this hurts" Ikki heard Masato say. He was about to look back, and question what he meant, but a sudden pain stopped him. Masato had twisted Ikki's arm back, just as Satsuki did, and held it there.

The replica clenched his teeth, trying not to look pained. Masato had softened his grip, but pushed the arm up more, causing Ikki-kun to squeak lightly "If it hurts, just say so, Ikki. Stop trying to act tough, we're trying to help" Ikki opened the eyes he didn't realized he closed so tightly, and noticed Tokiya first. He had a hint of smirk on his lips, watching Ikki in pain. In sudden anger, he jerked his arm away, holding it lightly "I said I was fine! There's n-" He was interuptted by a door opening, and in rushed Natsuki, with an exhausted Syo behind.

"Sorry everyone! Syo said he needed to find something, but we couldn't find it" Natsuki apologized, looking at everyone who just stared at him. Ren spoke first this time, shaking his hand lightly "You're fine, Natsuki. We were just about to begin the meeting anyway" Ren answered, obviously helping the group. Natsuki didn't seemed to notice the disturbed Ikki, who was still holding his arm. He rolled down his sleeve quickly, covering the bruises. Syo, after regaining his breath from running after Natsuki, casually walked to close enough, he pulled the boy down lightly, until he could whisper into his ear, so no one heard.

"Did you tell them?" Syo asked quietly.

"Of course"

"What did they say, and or, do?"

"They didn't say much, and Masato looked at my arm, nothing else" Ikki-kun finished, before pulling away from Syo, looking at the group that hadn't noticed their conversation, but instead started the meeting.

"So what is this meeting about anyway, Nanami?" Tokiya asked politely. Nanami had told Tokiya,, and a few of the others, as Otoya gathered the rest. Nanami just smiled, remembering the great news that she and the red headed duo received. Though she couldn't even get out a single word, before a laugh rang out, much like a few days ago. Some jumped, and some sighed, or shown no emotion. They knew it was only their headmaster. The man that was, indeed as they suspected, their head master, jumped down out of no where from the roof of the room. No one knew how he gotten there or how long he was waiting.

"I see you called a meeting, Nanami" Shining started, looking at the girl before the rest of the group "This would be the perfect time to tell each and everyone of you then" Everyone waited in silent suspense, who knows what the news would be? With shining, it could be anything. He was quite the wild card for... Well, anything.

"Your first debut will be in exactly one month!" He exclaimed, grinning at the surprised expressions of STARISH. Everyone was shocked, taking in the information. "...first debut? Really?" Otoya asked, looking at the man that sometimes scared him. Natsuki spoke up, before the head master replied "This is so exciting~!" Shining just laughed, before looking at them all again.

"But please, do not let me intruppt the announcement of a new STARISH member..." He trailed off, looking at Nanami. The girl seemed to understand, as she stood up, willing to explain. Everyone but Otoya and Ikki looked at her, waiting in suspense again. "Well, Head master had agreed to letting Ikki-kun join STARISH! But he won't perform with the whole group at the same time, just-"

"Just doing duets, group songs, or solos. He is just the string that brings STARISH together" Shining finished, even though he cut Nanami off. Everyone was surprised yet again. The most surprised was Tokiya, who seemed calm on the outside, was actually a ball of fire on the inside. How can Ikki be a member of STARISH!? It was bad enough he was competing against him for Otoya, and that they were forced to be roommates. But the group was the only place he could escape to, but now, he had to be there too!..

"Alright, I'm fine with it" It was Syo, who said it, must to Ikki's surprised. He was sure Syo hated him, ever since he tricked him into thinking he was Otoya. Syo looked up, seeing everyone staring at him, as if waiting for him to explain. He looked off to the side, scratching his cheek in an embarrassed way "He sings well, and he isn't all that bad, so let's give it a try" He stated, trying to sound cool.

"I'll work with the oversized puppy" Ren said, smirking lightly. Otoya had to hold Ikki back by his shoulders (which kind of hurt) as he tried to strangle Ren. Of all animals and nicknames, oversized puppy is what he was given?! "Oversized!?" Ikki yelled, huffing heavily as he gave up on trying to choke the flirt. Otoya still didn't trust him, and kept a hold on him. Ren kept his smirk, closing his eyes as he explained "I apologize, I didn't mean it that way. You're bigger than an average puppy, and you do act like a pup after all" Ikki's eye twitched lightly.

Before he could reply, Masato spoke next, claiming that Ikki hadn't really caused any trouble for him. 3 minds thought the same thing at the same time 'at least not for you'. Natsuki said he hadn't mind, so it was all left to Tokiya. The latter just sighed, looking to the side. It wasn't like he could refuse. "I'm fine with it" Besides, business is business. He couldn't let feelings get in the way. Unless it concerned Otoya, of course. Shining grinned again "Wonderful, now, I know you have all been practicing for your song and dance, so continue working hard!" With that, the man disappeared in a flash of smoke that appeared from no where.

No one questioned it anyway.

They were all excited or shocked about their new member and first debut.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A week past, and it was finally finished.

Ikki's first song that he composed by himself.

He was quite shocked that he actually stayed with his little 'project' and completed it. It took him 2 and a half weeks huh? How lovely timing, though it wasn't better then Nanami's. She could write a song in a day if she was that dedicated. Ikki smiled mentally to himself, almost congratulating himself on his first composed song. Unlike his duet that he, Otoya, and Nananmi worked on, his was more in the rock genre. He wasn't really wanting it to go out, he just wanted to practice composing. And it was kind of fun.

He was in the kitchen of his dorm when he finished. Otoya was in the main room with Tokiya, each working on singing their parts for the debut. If it gotten suddenly quiet, then he'd run out there, of course. But as he was in the kitchen, he enjoyed listening to the two sing. It was like harmony, and he would admit. Otoya and Tokiya sounded great together. He shivered, but he couldn't deny it. Their voices were lovely together. He didn't know if the same was with him. He could alter his voice to copy Otoya's, since his was only just slightly off, same with his singing.

Ikki stood up, holding his composed song in hand, and walked out. Both boys that were sitting by Tokiya's desk, singing and reading probably the melody of the song. To make sure they get the notes right. They both noticed the copy had entered the room, and died down their singing. Ikki-kun didn't pay any mind, just walking to the door. Otoya seemed to notice, as he leaned back in his chair, to look at him. "Ikki, where are you going?" He asked, pouting as if he was leaving. Ikki just stopped walking and looked at them "out, to the lake"

He may not of memorized the whole academy, but he knew how to get from the dorm to the lake, or to the recording room. He also learned where everyone's dorms were. Otoya nodded, but still pouted "Make sure you're back before dark, if you stay out long" Ikki-kun just snorted, smirking "I'll be back before then, mom" Otoya huffed, but smiled playfully. Tokiya ignored both of them, humming the song to himself as they talked. Ikki-kun really hoped that Tokiya didn't take advantage of poor Otoya. He'd kill him if he found out.

After leaving the room and closing the door behind him, Ikki made his way towards the lake. It took him 5 minutes, normal time for him. He didn't like taking forever, but he never liked rushing. Sometimes he'd run, sometimes he'd walk, it depended on his mood. After making it to the lake, he sighed. He still hadn't seen it's beauty at night, he always forgot to go. Plus he didn't want to wake his room mates by leaving in the middle of the night. He wondered how it would look with a full moon shining down upon it.

Seeing no one in the small structure by the lake, he sighed in relief. He glanced around as well, seeing no one. He made his way over, and sat down on the bench in there, looking at the trees and lake around him. Oh, how much of a nature freak he was. He wasn't those stingy types that had to risk their lives to protect it, no. He just loved the silence of nature, besides the swaying of the trees, the light breeze of the wind, and the calls of birds and other animals. He loved the silence of nature.

The reason he decided to come to the lake, and rather the recording room with his song, is because he didn't want it recorded. He already said he didn't care if it got released. He did it for fun and practice. Ikki closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He was gathering up his self esteem, to sing. Whenever he was alone, he was embarrassed. He had no idea why he wasn't when he sang for people. He didn't think he'd ever understand that part of himself. Even though it was a rock song, he kept it light and gentle.

"People used to tell me that I'm on my own

They said I'd never make a difference on this microphone

Because there's a million other people who can sing this song

Let s go!

You want to try, to take me under

I'll never bow 'till I'm six feet under

Listen to the sound of rolling thunder

You can't break me, you'll never take me down"

Ikki suddenly stopped, when he heard rustling to his right. He was self conscience at the moment, so he was embarrassed if someone heard him. He looked over quickly, only to see a blur of brown, and the noise disappeared. Maybe it was a squirrel... Besides, he didn't know of anyone who had brown hair. Sighing to himself, Ikki stopped singing for the day, and decided to just enjoy the outdoors, before he went inside. Not knowing if that blur of brown was an animal or not, it would surely bother him for a while.


	11. A War That Has Finally Finished

Today was the day. STARISH's first debut. As everyone was waking up in the morning of the day, two predators stood, facing each other.

One was a slightly smaller one, a red wolf, who held a demon-like snarl, baring his teeth. His ears were pinned back, as his eyes showed anger, and dominance. His paws stood into the ground, claiming this was his and it's his only. His head held high, showing his true rank as an alpha. He'd show he'd never back down.

His opponent was different. This wolf had been bigger, a more navy blue color. It's ear were perked forward, rather then showered back. His lips curled back slightly, showing off it's monstrous canine fangs. His legs stood strong, as his chest puffed out. His eyes showed determination. Determination that he would defeat this alpha, and take it's land.

The land also known as the red head named Otoya.

The two wolves, which were actually just teenage boys, were his room mates. Ikki-kun and Tokiya. The original had gone off to the shower, to get cleaned flr the big day. He had left the two predators all alone...

Somehow this showdown had started through a stupid argument...

"Get up" Tokiya commanded to the replica, as soon as Otoya went to the shower.

"Make me" Was Ikki-kun's response, as he laid on the bed.

Things escalated from there, insults thrown at the other, and an argument started.

Somehow, this battle that was about to begin, turned into a war for Otoya all over again.

Ikki made the first move.

The smaller wolf launched itself at the taller, fingers unsheathed as if they were long claws. The other suspected it, as he reached up, grabbing the boys' arms. They both fell down, since after all Ikki-kun still landed on Tokiya. The latter bit into the navy blue haired boys' shoulder, trying to tear at it with imaginary canine fangs. Tokiya flinched in pain, as he tried pushing Ikki-kun off. The replica didn't budge, but instead dug his fake fangs deeper into the shoulder.

Using both hand, Tokiya gripped Ikki's hair, scratching at the others' jaw with his other hand. Ikki let go, due to the double pain, and was immediately pushed down. As quickly as he was pushed down, he was turned over, onto his stomach. Tokiya sat on his back, as the other tried to get up. The same boy who was trying to get up stopped, as he felt knees rest on his legs, preventing escape.

Without hesitation, Tokiya gripped onto Ikki's free arm. The other was trapped under his chest and the floor. With sudden force, he twisted it back, causing Ikki to gasp at the pain. Even if it had been almost a month, his shoulder still hurt after Satsuki's treatment. Growling, he tried standing again, to get free. He stopped again as the knees dug into his legs, making him wince.

"Tokiya, stop.."

The blue haired didn't lists to him, as he twisted his arm back further. Ikki had to bite his lip through the pain.

Soon enough, Ikki had to close his eyes tightly, and bite his lip harder to get through the pain, that increased. Both arms hurt, as one was twisted to a point where he was afraid his shoulder would snap. Saliva that he couldn't wipe off was running down his chin. He just couldn't escape the pain.

The sound of the shower turning off got both the wolves attention, as they looked up. Tokiya quickly got off of Ikki, who stayed on the floor, not wanting to move.

Even as he heard footsteps approaching, he resisted getting up. Ikki-kun saw a familiar red head bend down, in new clothes, and mostly dried.

Otoya smiled at him, shaking his head "don't fall asleep on the floor Ikki-kun! We must get ready!"

The replica just sighed, before sitting up. He wiped his mouth and chin free of drool. Otoya laughed lightly, watching him "Ikki-kun drools in his sleep?"

"Only for you~" Ikki teased.

Otoya turned red and looked away. "That's..."

Ikki took the chance, and stole a glance at Tokiya. He saw in the others' eyes, victory and claiming.

Almost confused at first, his eyes widen in realization.

He had just lost the fight for Otoya.

~ Le Time Skipe' ~

The time of STARISH's first debut came too fast. No one was still mentally prepared, even Tokiya, even though he used to perform as Hayato before. Everyone was waiting together in a large room, which mind as well be called their dressing room. Some would sit, then pace around, then just stand there. It was clear everyone was anxious. Ikki-kun was sitting in a chair, leaning his head on the back, as he watched everyone. He was beginning to doze off, slowly. He guessed it was because of all those nights he couldn't sleep through recently.

Yawning silently, he closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. Even when he felt to strong hand lift him up, one on his back, the other under his knees, he didn't open his eyes. He turned his head into the chest of whoever picked him up, as he knew only a few of the STARISH members were strong enough to pick him up. Holding onto the man that held him, he slowly fell asleep, even though he knew he should stay up to watch their performance.

Ren, who was the one to pick up the boy, stared down at his now sleeping figure. He had saw the other was about to fall asleep on the chair, and would surely fall off. That was when he went over, and gently picked him up. There was a couch in the middle of the room, so why sleep in a chair? The other STARISH members watched him, as Ren carefully walked Ikki-kun over to the couch, and lay him down. Natsuki, who was sitting on the couch, moved respectfully, giving Ikki-kun the whole couch, even though there was still room for one person to sit, since he wasn't the big.

The red head slept peacefully, seeming to be unaware of the sleeping changes.

Otoya tilted his head, before walking over. Everyone was silent, for Ikki to sleep, as they watched Otoya. The original sat on the free space oonthe couch, right by Ikki-kun's head. Tokiya was aabout to question what he was doing, but Otoya shushed him by place one finger to his mouth. He looked back at his copy, before lifting his own hand. He grazed it through the others hair. Everyone in the room started to watch, as Ikki seemed to lean into the touch. Otoya was just about to zshow the group what would happen if he were to just touch Ikki's back, but Nanami, who wasn't in the room, said it was time. Otoya pouted, but got up anyway, leaving the still sleeping Ikki behind.

"Tokiy-mnph!" A certain red head was cut off yet again by Tokiya's lips on his. Tokiya lingered there, then pulled away, looking at the person he was destined to make his. "Otoya, You should know that I love you, for a long time now!.. So don't be with Ikki-kun or anyone else please.."

After the performance, Tokiya had taken Otoya away, dragging him by his arm. The others thought they just had business, and went back into the room where Ikki-kun still slept. Tokiya didn't know of any place to go in private, so he sneaked outside. So now they were behind the building, Tokiya confessing to a flustering Otoya. Who had no idea how to answer. His heart was beating too fast and loud to think, as he stared at the slightly taller male in front of him.

He had feelings for both, but not the same kind. So which one did he love?

He thought of Ikki-kun. First of all, this is himself he was thinking about. Same hair, eyes, face, body, lips, fingers. Everything. It's almost like doing it with your twin. And what happened at the store, when he stood up for him and got him out of the room, he felt like an older brother, not much a lover. And all through this month, both have been supporting each other, like brothers. Even if Ikki had marked him one time, that didn't bother him. Nothing could change the fact that he loved Ikki-kun.

As a brother.

He knew Tokoya longer, and knew him better. He knew, behind his emotionless, and sometimes rude, personalitiy, he'd be taken care of by the navy haired male. He looked back up at Tokiya, his cheeks seeming to become more red. He nodded lightly "..Alright, I'll be yours... Tokiya" The taller male seemed surprised, but for only a moment, but shook his head. The wolf didn't hesitate to pounce on it's prey. Holding the smaller by his sides, while the same person wrapped it's arms around the predators neck.

The predator had finally won it's prize, as it went in for the kill. A kiss that held a promise, of affection, love, gentleness, and caring.

Ikki-kun woke up slowly, turning his head to see where he was. He was being carried again, but on Ren's back this time. The strong male had held his legs around his sides, so he could carry him without the red head falling off. His arms were hanging loosely around Ren's neck, keeping him up right. He yawned, trying to wake himself up, which got everyone's attention. It looked like they were all about to head out. Even though Ren knew he was awake, he didn't let Ikki-kun down. Masato looked at Ikki-kun, with a serious look in his eyes "Ikki, are you alright? It's not normal for you to fall asleep randomly like that"

It was normal for him to be energetic, and seem to never want to sleep. Even Otoya wanted to sleep more then him. He wasn't really the sleeping type, that liked to sleep whenever they can. Ikki-kun just shook his head, rubbing his eyes "I'm fine Masa, I'm just tired from today. I'm not used to waking up early" He lied, but through his tired state, it was pretty hard to tell if it was the truth or not. Masato just sighed at the nickname, while Ren lifted his hand up, and Ikki-kun gave him a light high five.

Ikki-kun then looked around, and noticed two people gone. The two he'd never leave alone. He panicked lightly, as he frantically looked around. Natsuki noticed first, and reached out to calm him "Ikki-kun, what's wrong? Calm down" Ikki looked back at the blonde, and took a deep breath. "Where's Otoya?.." Please don't say it...

"Otoya? Don't worry about him! Tokiya took him home early, saying that the red head was talking about feeling sick or light headed" Idiots! That's...!

"When did they leave?"

"Hmm... An hour ago"

Ikki-kun stilled, as his arms around Ren's neck tightens slightly. Without notice, he buried his face in Ren's back. "Ikki? Are you okay back there?" A nod, that he felt on his back.

"Let's just go home.."

**This chapter is pretty short, sorry. I don't own Uta No Prince Sama.**

**It seems the competition has ended... Or has it? **

**There will be more details and it will be hopefully longer next chapter.**

**I was typing this at 10pm last night, and I wrote for three hours, then lost everything again. So I stayed up until 5 retyping it**

**Because I fell asleep for like 30 minutes each time, but I woke up still somehow.**

**So it's 7:20am here, by the time I post this, so enjoy **


	12. Secrets Always Come With A Price

All Ikki-kun wanted to do was get home, to his dorm, and pray that Tokiya hasn't done anything to Otoya.

As soon as they arrived at the academy, and gotten out the vehicles, he made a mad dash towards the dorms. He heard some of the STARISH members yell after him, to be careful in case he tripped. Some yelled to ask where he was going. He didn't reply to any of them, and kept running. He didn't even know why he was so worried, was he afraid that Otoya was finally taken, and by his moral enemy? As much as he wanted to believe it, he knew that wasn't the reason. He glanced up at the sky, it was extremely dark already, probably around 10pm.

He dashed into the indoor halls. All feelings for Otoya pushed aside, he still hoped Tokiya didn't do anything with his original. He wouldn't be able to look at both of them the same anymore. Besides, he doesn't like the idea of Tokiya taking advantage of his innocent and naïve Oto-kun. No one was in the halls, as expected since it's pretty late. He almost went past the door, in his rush. After taking a deep breath, and sighing afterwards, he slowly and quietly opened the door.

Ikki sighed in slight relief, seeing his two room mates were asleep in different beds. But that doesn't prove anything. Keeping the lights off, he approached his and Otoya's bed, where the owner was sleeping peacefully. He watched the other sleep for a moment, hoping he wouldn't wake the other. He moved the blanket down slowly, to reveal the red heads' upper half. He had a shirt on. Good. But... Ikki-kun looked at the others' face, before moving tthe collar of the shirt down slightly. He stared in shock, as he saw bite marks everywhere. The neck, collar bone, shoulders.

Ikki let the shirt go, and moved the blanket down further. He was beginning to be inpatient, but in a cautious way. He had really hoped Otoya wasn't taken advantage of.

He noticed the other was wearing shorts, ones he wasn't wearing earlier today. He didn't even need to move the shorts at all, as he saw the edge of a few bruises on his originals' hips. He knew not to jump to conclusions, but it was completely obvious! Tokiya had taken Otoyas innocents!

Ikki gently moved the blanket back up to cover Otoya, and surprisingly, he didn't feel any emotion. He should feel upset, or angry. But he couldn't

He guessed he was in those moments where you're so shaken up, you can't feel anything. Though he thought that mostly happened with fear. Turning around, he glared at Tokiya, who was fast asleep on his bed. He did this. He took his poor Otoya's innocents. Not only that, he lost to a liar like Tokiya. He didn't know what had gotten into him when he stalked off into the kitchen. He looked for something. The knife that he had when he first met Tokiya. He should of gotten rid of him earlier, even if back then he thought he was a thief or unknown man.

While through his rummaging, he didn't hear the door open quietly. Someone stepped inside, with silent footsteps. The figure moved across the room, as if he knew it well, of all the junk that would litter the floor. The intruder stood at the edge of Tokiya's bed, of the long side, but was hidden in complete darkness. It waited... Silently...

Ikki-kun didn't know what he was thinking- no, he wasn't even thinking at all. With the knife, in a tight grip in his hand, he walked out the kitchen. He didn't even notice the intruder by the bed, since it was completely hidden. Ikki stood by the bed, staring down at Tokiya. He held the same emotionless face as Tokiya always wore. Something he always hated about the navy haired male. He always kept all his thoughts and feelings hidden, and try to act cool off of it.

But as the weapon was raised... He couldn't do it. How would Otoya think of him? He would become a murderer, and prove to be the bad guy that everyone thought he was in the beginning. Of all things, even more the to be with Otoya, was that he wanted to be accepted. As who he is. Just as he was about to bring down the knife, not to bring the finishing blow to Tokiya, but to refrain from doing so, a hand gripped his wrist. In shock, Ikki looked over. Even in the intense dark, he could see the perfectly clear, and beautiful blue eyes. Or maybe it was teal? Or turquoise?

He didn't give it much thought, as the stranger spoke with a calm voice, but with a hint of a threat "You might want to think twice about what you're wanting to do" The other whispered lightly, not to awake the room mates. Ikki just tried jerking his hand away, and succeed, but the stranger had taken the knife out of his before he did so. Ikki-kun's eyes widen, as the knife was pointed his way, but it gave no threat. Still, he couldn't help but give a growl.

"Please, don't make this hard on me, I don't wish to hurt you. I'm just taking you back to Father" The figure said, his mysterious blue eyes watching Ikki's movements.

"Like hell I'm going with you" Ikki barked quietly, glaring at the other. Though he was confused of what the other was saying. Taking him back? Back to where? For the days he has been alive, all he knows is that he had awoken in some place, and that some place was Otoya's dorm. He didn't remember of any other place. The figure held back a sigh, putting the knife down on Tokiya's desk. "If they already named you, can you tell me your name?" He had aasked, politely.

Ikki's growl had ceased lightly, when the weapon was put down, but he kept his glare. "Why should I tell you?"

"You can trust me, besides I don't even think I can hurt you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, now, name?"

"..." He didn't want to reply, but he didn't see any reason not to "...Ikki-kun, they named me Ikki-kun"

Ikki heard a light 'hmm' from the stranger. It was silent for a minute or so, neither knowing what to say or do. Actually, something's' been bothering him ever since this figure spoke. "Say, I gave you my name, what,s yours? And come out of the shadows, I want to see your face"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, Ikki, despite of your fantastic memory" The figure spoke, still not moving or giving Ikki an answer.

"How do you know that?"

"You would know, if you remembered me"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you, I don't think I ever met you. Besides if you keep hiding I'll never know"

"..." Silence on the other end. He heard a little sound of rummaging clothes, like someone was searching their pocket for something. "...Well, I'm sorry Ikki, but I must take you back anyway. Maybe you'll remember me if you came home"

"Huh?...!" Ikki jumped in surprise, and held back a yelp of pain when something punctured his side. It wasn't the knife, less painful but thinner. He looked down and saw a pale hand clasping onto a needle, that stuck into his side. He tried snarling, but he lost his energy suddenly. He tried to look up at the intruder, only to see blurrs of white and blue. He despretely tried clinging to the person, onto his consiousness. But it slipped between his fingers, and he fell to the floor, completely out. But the small arms of the stranger caught the boy, and held him up. He only had enough strength to maybe carry the teen to the door.

Deciding to do just that, he picked up Ikki-kun, onto his back to hopefully save energy and time. He made it out the door, and already saw the lights were out, signalling sleeping time. It didn't matter, as his piercing blue eyes caught a man standing at the end of the hall. He quickly made his way over, not sure how long his small body can carry the red head. The man waiting seemed to notice the struggling boy, and went over quickly to help. The man was pretty tall, had simple brown hair, and glasses. He looked somewhat old to, but only to some.

He lifted the replica off the blue-eyed strangers back, and held him bridal style. The man could see the features on Ikki's face, exactly like Otoya's.

"Sorry I couldn't carry him, Father" A voice interuptted the man's thoughts, as he looked towards the owner of the light voice,

"It's alright, I'm glad you could get him, but I'm shamed he had to take the shot. He still hasn't gotten over his stubbornness, has he?" The man asked, chuckling lightly.

"He wasn't as rude as before, but still stubborn" The other agreed, before looking back at the sleeping Ikki-kun. It kind of hurt him that the red head didn't remember him, but he didn't show it.

"Father, how come Ikki didn't recognize me?" He continued, looking up at his father. The strangers' father had begun walking with Ikki, but hadn't ignored his son. "Ikki is what they named him? Huh. Well, he probably didn't remember because I stored his memory away, of the times we all had, so he wouldn't remember us, and try to live normally"

"Like a memory chip?" The blue eyed son asked, as he walked outside with his father.

"Exactly, but now we gave him a month to live normally. It only took so long for him to be broken, huh?" The father asked, looking back at his son.

He nodded his head in return, looking at the red head again. They had gotten information from Shining, since after all, the man's son was apart of a group that is partnered with Shining. Plus, the man was the father of not only the idol, but also Ikki.

Well, creator, but he perfered father.

If someone was to ask how Ikki-kun could still have feelings, bleed, and cry like a normal human, yet be 'created' the man would always answer it this way.

At the beginning of the year, when a certain red head joined Shining' academy, somehow he was chosen to be the lucky and/or unlucky subject for this mans' project. Some adressed him as Professer, while only one can call him father. He owned a lab, where he would conduct experiments. Good experiments, he wasn't one of those evil scientists. He was studying on how to help living things heal faster, or how to get them to lose weight, how to grow hair, everything that comes to mind. Even random things.

But that day, he had asked Shining to get any kind of DNA from any student he received. The head master had of course granted him permission, after about a few days of convincing. Somehow, the red head known as Otoya was chosen. Shining had gotten only some of the DNA, through blood. Probably through a fake blood test in the school. After that, the Professer had wanted to become the first one to make a clone of an upcoming idol. He had heard from Shining that the boys' singing was beautiful, and he wanted to see if he could make a copy.

But for good purposes.

He had used the blood, but it turned out not to be enough. He knew it would happen though, and he was prepared. He already had animals in his lab, so he'd use the blood he already collected from those. He used feline and canine blood, from several animals. Of course, he had taken out some of the sediments, so his replica shouldn't end up growing animal ears and a tail. He wanted him to be normal as possible, a clone of Otoya.

It took around 8 months for the whole body to form, and there was Ikki-kun. He was an exact copy of Otoya, but the Professer wasn't finished yet. He needed to add all the knowledge he should have for his age, but of course he couldn't get memories. The boy would have to make ones of his own.

All through the months of the forming and installing knowledge, a certain son helped him the whole time.

His son, named Mikaze Ai.

He always helped with his father, with in the lab. He wasn't against any of it, since he knew it was for humanity, but he always felt sorry for the locked up creatures. Ai doesn't look anything like his father, but he did take after his mother after all. Who had died at child birth. He never even had a chance to see her, besides the pictures his father had.

So when he heard that his father was making a real life clone of an idol, he couldn't help but to be excited, but he his it. This clone wouldn't be a robot, but instead live flesh. So that's why it took almost a year to form. He was lucky it didn't take several,. When the copy was finished, after it took 9 months, he taught it as if it was his child. Of course he had the knowledge and looks of a teenager, but when he first stood... He still needed help.

For two months, the Professer and Ai had taught the boy the basics. Since he already knew knowledge, they taught him how to walk first. He got that fast, since somehow he became a fast learner. They taught him to write, even though he knew words, their definitions, and how to spell them. They couldn't teach him feelings though, but they knew he already picked them up on the way.

All through out the two months, when Ai helped, he couldn't shake off this feeling he had for the red head. Every time the red head got excited over something new, every time he became stubborn to certain foods or Activities, how he would always give perfect barks or meows to the animals in the lab. As much as he tried denying it, that it was just family love, he had fallen in love with this replica.

He never thought it was weird that the red head would sometimes copy the animals whines, mewls, whimpers, hisses, growls, snarls, meows, or barks. How the other would forget how to walk for a few minutes, and then remember how. Soon he got used to it though. He fell in love with all of it. Every detail about him. Even his stubbornness.

He had heard that his father was going to let his creation go, to live a month out in the real world, with Otoya. If the red head accepted him. If it was successful, he would stay with Otoya. If he got hurt, or anything over that month, he'd come back to Ai and the Professer.

So when the month finished, and Shinning gave the news, he knew he had to keep his promise, and take his creation back. Of course he wanted him to live in the real world, and if he still wanted to, he still can. With Ai.

Ai had to snap his father out of his thoughts, when the two were facing the head master. The Professer shook his head lightly, before smiling at Shining. "Before you say anything, I am not keeping him locked away in my lab. I will let him come back, with Ai... But in a few months, when Otoya and STARISH move on to the master course"

Ai stayed silent beside his father, but he wondered how he knew they'd make it to the masters' course. He had confidence in them too, but he wasn't so certain. Shining shown no emotion, on his face or in his voice "Of course, you're keeping your promise. I expect him to come back with Ai when STARISH goes to the master course." Just when the Father and Son were about to turn to leave, the head master stopped them by continuing

"But listen to me when I say this, I think you should let Ikki-kun keep his memories of STARISH, and his time here" The Professer nodded, looking at Ai. "Do you have any questions, Ai?"

"...how did you get information on Ikki-kun, anyway?"

"I can see what everyones' doing all the time. The reason I never stopped anything when something happened between the three room mates, was because, if it was sexual, it didn't harm my No Love Rule, since it involves two males and not a normal relationship, of a female and male.

And if a fight happened, which was only once, I didn't stop that either, so I apologize, buti'm sure Ikki-kun didn't really get hurt"

Both males winced lightly when they heard that sexual and physical things happened to their poor creation. The Professer would check it out when they got home. He'd also unlock Ikki's memories of them, too. "Is that all, sir?" The Professer asked, looking down at the red head still asleep in his arms. Shining nodded, gave a 'farewell' and left. The professer looked at Ai, smiling lightly "Let's go home, and see if Ikki here is alright"

With a nod from the tealette, they made their way home.

Otoya woke up, from a feeling of something pressing against his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw blue ones staring right back at him. His cheeks became red in realization, as he gently pushed Tokiya away "n-not SL early in the morning, Tokiya" The navy blue male just gave him a rare, small smile. "Sorry, you just look cute when you sleep" Otoya became a darker shade of red, as he pushed the taller male off his bed "Quiet you!" He yelled, in an embarrassed voice.

Tokiya's face became serious all of a sudden, as he looked at Otoya. The red head noticed, and kept quiet. Was Tokiya mad he yelled at him? "Otoya, do you know why I found a knife one my desk this morning?" He also noticed that Ikki-kun was gone, but he didn't care, really. He hoped Otoya wouldn't notice, and would just forget the boy. Otoya blinked, hearing the word knife, then shook his head. "I was asleep all night, and I never woke up to anything either"

Tokiya closed his eyes, thinking. Was Ikki-kun related to it? Well, when he first met him, he seemed accustomed to knives...

Suddenly Otoya looked around, before at Tokiya "Where's Ikki-kun?" Damn. He remembered that weak brat. The one that dared share the same face as his love.

"I don't know, perhaps with one of the other members of STARISH?" He suggested, honestly. He didn't think Ikki-kun would be the type to run away, or disappear without a purpose. Maybe he was outside already? He wasn't in the dorm, since Tokiya didn't see him anywhere inside when he woke up. Otoya looked down sadly, before moving to the edge of the bed. When he tried to stand, he wobbled, and fell, but Tokiya caught him.

"Sorry, I must've been rough on you. Sorry" Tokiya apologized, but inwardly he was smirking. He was truly sorry, but this proved that he had really made Otoya his last night. Otoya shook his head "It's okay, Tokiya. I'm fine anyway" He claimed, before standing on his own. He had a slight limp and still wobbled a little, but he could walk.

After Tokiya's help with getting dressed, with the right attire to cover up the bites and bruises from their 'fun' last night, Otoya forced Tokiya to go to the dorms of the other STARISH members, to find Ikki. Tokiya sighed, but came along anyway.

After searching everyone's' dorms, hearing that Ikki was missing, they all split up to find him. Syo and Natsuki looked outside, and near the lake for him. Ren and Masato looked in the halls, indoor and outdoor, east side and west side. Tokiya and Otoya searched from their dorm again, to the recording room, and to their meeting room. They all made an agreement that they'd meet up at the meeting room when they were done looking.

They waited for about 10 minutes, before everyone had returned. Syo and Natsuki returned with Nanami, but not Ikki-kun. They felt she should know too. Otoya had high hopes, that someone would find him, but they were crushed when no one came with his clone. Everyone stated they haven't found him anywhere, and started suggesting his reasons of leaving.

"Maybe he hated being the shadow of STARISH?"

"He probably.y didn't like never getting attention"

"As stubborn as he is, he isn't the attention type person"

"Perhaps something happened with him and Otoya?"

Everyone stopped, then looked at the original. He just shook his head, and looked on the verge of tears. "I didn't do anything! I'm sure I didn't at least..." As much as Tokiya hated Ikki, he hated seeing Otoya upset. He sighed lightly, turning Otoya's head to look at him. "Look, he probably went out somewhere, and will come back later. We could be worrying for nothing. He might be doing errands or something" Tokiya suggested, as he looked at Otoya, and then his group members.

They all nodded, agreeing. They'd wait for Ikki-kun, and hoped the boy would return soon.

**Tadaaaaaa, We learned Ikki's past! Finally! But in a tragety like way D: **

**I don't,t own Uta No Prince Sama**

**And let's see what STARISH, the Professer, Ai, andIkki-kun with do :3 **


	13. A New Life

"...What's wrong, father?" A certain tealette asked, looking at the tall man who he called father. The man had a displeased look on his face, with a hint of guilt. He was staring down at his creation, his 'boy'. The creations' back and legs had bruises here and there, from what they guessed fighting. The worst case was the shoulder. He had run a test, and realized his shoulder had been close to breaking, somehow. But luckily it didn't.

The professor, and his son, Ai, had gone straight home after retrieving Ikki-kun. They wanted to see if the boy had any new effects on his body, and when he awakens, if his attitude has changed. Neither father or son liked it, but they'd have to do a few tests. They'd see his mood change, his body change, his action change, and see if his way of thinking has changed.

Though Ai had thought of a better, and secret way for them to run the tests. He thought that they could set up scenarios that would test the boys abilities and mind sets. The professor had agreed of course, not wanting to treat his 'boy' as any experiment. There was a reason he just didn't build him as a robot. He wanted to make a real life creation, but also to give Ai company.

Originally, before he even thought of actually creating this clone, he had wanted to get something for Ai to keep his son company. He was thinking about a pet, but then again, he had a whole lab full of animals and Ai didn't favor one of the animals. Or any. So he thought about getting him a brother, or even sister, but his wife had died during Ai's child birth, only leaving him with one child and a deceased wife.

He had tried to make Ai happy while he grew up, but he was always the odd one out. He didn't show emotion as much as others, and he always acted... Robotically. Sometimes he forgot that his son was born, and not created by his hands. Then at a young age, Ai had fallen in love with music and singing. Even though he was male, his voice sounded a little female. Well, he actually looked a little female too, but he never judged.

Then his idea of making a real live, flesh clone of a upcoming singer. The two could have things to talk about in common, maybe get Ai to open up a little bit, be the sibling Ai could never have. After that thought, he had asked Shining for the DNA of any of his students secretly. Then went the process of creating the boy, and then Ikki-kun was created. Though Ikki-kun had information that his age should have implanted into his mind, so he was set on language, writing, and things like that.

Though he still needed to make his body used to walking and writing and thinking. They had spent two months teaching and letting Ikki stay with them. He had hoped that Ai wouldn't push this person away, like he did with most people, resulting in him being a loner. Though to his surprise, and joy, he noticed Ai had opened up to Ikki-kun. Very slowly, but he saw it.

He wasn't jealous, since Ai had shown him emotion and trust before. He just thinks ever since he kept a lab full of animals, used to create medicines or tests for diseases, Ai didn't think of him as just a regular scientist. He hoped Ai knew he wasn't one of those mad scientists. No, he just wanted to help mankind with their sickness and illness.

After the two months, he had the thought of seeing if Ikki-kun could live in the real world now, without Ai or his help. Of course, he wouldn't just dump him in the streets, he could run away then, or even die by an accident or hunger. So he 'locked' up Ikki's memory of him and Ai, and had him go to Shining's Academy, and live with Otoya. All without Ai's knowing or approval. He had been so excited to test his creation in the real world, he had forgotten about Ai's feelings.

After he had sent the creation to Saotome, he still hadn't remembered about Ai. Only when Ai came home from his idol work did he regret his decision.

~ Flashback, ne? ~

Frantic footsteps towards his lab..

A panicked slam of the door.

Ai rushed to his fathers' lab, after realizing Ikki was gone. He knew his father never let him out the house, at least not without him, or if he stayed out back. He noticed Ikki wasn't anywhere inside the house either. Not the bedroom, that they shared. Not the kitchen, that always had to be refilled for Ikki's massive hunger. Not the living room where Ikki would be laying down, taking up the whole couch, and be reading or listening to music. No where.

As soon as he reached the lab's door, he swung it open in a panic, but kept his face emotionless. His father was checking up on an animal from his lab, a small kitten that was born a few months ago. The professor looked up, confused on his sons' slam of the door. "Ai, what's wrong?"

"Miguel is gone"

Right, they had called him Miguel, since they couldn't call him Otoya. They couldn't decide on a name, or whether to even give him a Japanese name. Though while deciding on a name, Ai had tried to pronounce a name, and ended up saying "Miguel" instead. Ever since then, they called Ikki-kun "Miguel". Though the professor knew, that he was practically giving away his creation for a while, they'd give him a new name.

The professor smiled at his son, picking up the kitten and moving across the room. "Miguel is going to live at Saotome academy for a while, with Otoya" He opened a cage, that had the kittens' family in it. He placed the kitten in the cage, and turned to look at Ai. He was shocked, to actually find a small frown on his sons' face.

"For how long?" Ai asked, though his voice was laced with sadness.

"...I was thinking a month, but if he becomes really successful, then perhaps longer, or maybe even stay there, though I was thinking I'd take him back after that month, and see if things have changed" He tilted his head a little, seeing his son looking to the side. Ai had his teeth clenched, and his hand gripped the door that he had slammed open. He wouldn't normally react this way to others, but he had fallen in love with the red head.

He knew that Miguel probably thought of him as just a brother, but just being with the boy for two months... He tried denying his feelings, saying he couldn't feel love over such a short period of time, and over a experiment at that. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget his feelings. He had fallen in love with his fathers' experiment. His pout. His attitude. His animal instincts. His growl. His anger. His sadness. His joy. His smile...

He felt he was the only one who could make Miguel smile the way he did. And the creation was the only one to get him to smile recently. So the news that his new secret love will be gone for a month, and perhaps taken away from him for a long time, he didn't know this knew feeling in his chest. It hurts. He heard his father take a few steps toward him "Ai... Is something wrong?"

"... No, father, I'm going to my room" He never remembered sounding so cold to his father, but he didn't know what came over him. Before his father could give any remarks, he turned on his heel, and ran upstairs. He didn't stop running until he made it to his room. This feeling in his chest was hurting him so badly. He didn't know what to do. Then he remembered research he did on this feeling. Apparently some people cry to get rid of the feeling. Though, he knew he could never cry.

Besides, he thought he shouldn't be so dramatic. Surely Miguel will come back in a month, then he could give his opinion and stay here...

Though he lost some of his fathers' trust, due to this. He felt like his father had gotten to much into his experiment. He had promised not to treat it as some lab creation, but look what happened. He had thrown his creation into some academy to test to see how he would live without his creator. All for some lousy experiment...

~ We're back to modern times ~

Ever since then, Ai hadn't shown emotion towards him anymore, or really talked to him.

He looked over at his son, forgetting to answer his question. He must have been thinking for a long time. "Ah, sorry, it seems... What did they call him?"

"Ikki-kun"

"Right, it seems Ikki-kun has some bruises on his arms and legs, nothing to bad, but his shoulder.." He trailed off, sighing. If he had kept Ikki-kun, he probably wouldn't get hurt. But he wanted him to get a real taste of the world. "What ababout his shoulder?" Ai asked, looking at the boy on the table in the middle of the lab.

"Someone must of twisted it or turned it back, because whatever they did, almost dislocated his shoulder" He saw Ai wince in the corner of his eye, probably thinking he was unseen. He didn't say anything, sighing again. He moved the collar of Ikki's shirt back, since he moved it to look at his shoulder. He was sure Ikki wouldn't appreciate him taking off his shirt as he was knocked out with the medicine from a few needles.

Ai stayed silent, as his father moved his hands under Ikki's back and legs again. Just like last night, he picked the boy up, carrying him bridal style. Ai looked over, noticing the time on the watch on his fathers' wrist. 7:23am. Those needles worked well, at knocking Ikki out all night, but they used an additional one, just to make sure Ikki didn't wake up at an unnecessary time.

His father had wanted to check up on Ikki as soon as they got home, but Ai convinced him to wait until the morning. It hadn't taken long to examine Ikki's body, since there wasn't much wrong with him.

"He should be waking up any minute now, so I'll take him upstairs, and you can watch him until he wakes up" His father said, interuptting his thoughts. He just nodded, showing he understood. His father continued speaking, as he started walking towards the steps to lead outside the lab and upstairs to the main house. "I can't unlock his memories manually, so hopefully you can talk to him, show him around, maybe bring his memories back"

His father begun walking upstairs, carrying the still sleeping creation. Ai just followed. He didn't bother answering. They almost made it to the top of the steps, before he heard a little yelp, followed by a loud thump. At first he thought it was an animal escaping, but he realized it was his father, in front of him. He didn't have the perfect view, but he could see what happened. Ikki-kun has woken up.

The red head had woken up, and before the professor could tell, he reached up, swinging his arm at the stranger. His nails caught the mans' cheek, scratching it much like a cat. In surprise and shock, Ai's father let out a little yelp of pain and dropped Ikki-kun. The boy landed on his side on the steps, but immediately got up. He swiftly climbed up the steps on all fours, since he didn't think he could stand up and run in time before he got captured again.

As soon as he made it to the top of the steps, he stood up, running off into the house. Ai just watched in shock, then looked at his father. His father just looked at him, before frantically telling him quietly to go after him. His father moved out of the way, so Ai could dash up the steps. Man, Ikki was still the trouble maker he was a month ago, that was confirmed.

He made it to the top of the steps, just catching Ikki run out of the hall way that lead into the house. He chased after, making sure to keep his breathing leveled so he could run longer. Turning the corner, he saw Ikki doing the same, into the kitchen. Good, he could catch him there, if he made it in time.

There were two entrances to their kitchen, so if he hurried to the other one, he could stop Ikki-kun. Dashing to the other kitchen doorway, he slid and stopped himself at the doorway. He saw Ikki-kun, seeing the fright and surprise in his eyes-

Right before he crashed into Ai.

Ai tried to brace himself, holding his arms out in front of him. From the force of the contact, both had fallen down on the ground. Thank god the kitchen lead into the living room. If not, Ai probably would of cracked his skull on the uncarpeted ground, like in the hall ways. As soon as Ai got his bearings, he pushed Ikki-kun off. In a rush, he practically tackled Ikki even though they were still on the floor. Ikki was still in a daze, but then shook his head, feeling the weight on him.

Too late, as Ai already moved. He sat on the boys legs, holding his arms down. Though he didn't know if he was strong enough to hold down the red head. Ikki-kun struggled a lot, trying to get free, but he wasn't into it. With the medicine from the needle only just wearing off, his body was still tired and sore. Even in the jaws of defeat, he still struggled, but halfheartedly.

Ai let out a deep breath, before panting. There's a morning work out for him. Ikki-kun panted heavier, especially since he kept trying to get free. Only wasting his energy.

"Enough struggling, you're wasting time and energy-"

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ikki-kun yelled, not even bothering to cover up his cursing. He was frightened and didn't know where he was or who these people were. He'd say he had every right to curse at these strangers. Ai just narrowed his eyes, where had his secret love learned these words? He nor did his father cuss at all, so someone at the academy...

"Ikki, calm down" Ai replied, trying to keep his anger down. He felt Ikki stop struggling, staring up at him. "How.." Then he seemed to remember last night, as his face showed something like he just realized something. Just then, footsteps were heard coming towards them, and both boys looked over. Ai's father was walking towards them, holding his cheek where Ikki slashed at him. The red head looked away, seeming not to care to apologize.

The father looked down at the boys, seeming a little surprised. "I didn't think you'd tackle him, Ai"

"I didn't, he ran into me and I just pinned him down" He replied, hearing an animalistic snarl from Ikki. The professor just looked at the red head, smiling a little. So he was still able to, he still couldn't leave that side of him behind. Ikki looked over at the man, narrowing his eyes. "What the hell are you smiling for?" He raised his voice, and started struggling again.

The professor didn't let his smile drop, even at the boys' cursing. He kneeled down beside the two males, staring at the red heads' face. Ai just watched as his father reached out, having the boy pinned beneath him try to bite at the hand. Geez, he was acting like a stray dog that just got caught. Suddenly, Ai felt all the boys' struggling stop, and blinked concentrating back onto the boy. His father was brushing Ikki's hair with his hand, just as Ai would do all the time before Ikki had to leave.

He saw the replica's face was immediately calmed down, his eyes closed lightly, mouth agape from trying to bite the professor's hand. He felt the boys arms relax, and felt no more struggling in the others' legs on hips anymore. The professor smiled more at the calmed state, continuing, figuring it was the only thing to keep the boy from struggling.

"I know your weaknesses, Ikki, that's because you used to live with me and Ai here. I don't know if you remember.." The professor explained, watching the boys eyes open lightly. Ai couldn't stop his eyes from slightly widening. His secret love was pinned under him, staring at him with half lidded eyes and mouth hung open. He managed to keep any disrespectctful thoughts out of his head, though not without trouble.

Ikki turned his sights to the older man, trying to growl when then other claimed he knew his weaknesses. He had none. "I don't know you people... And you don't know my weaknesses, now let go of my hair!" Ikki raised his voice again, though his voice cracked a little, probably from Ai's father who kept petting the boys weak point. The man returned his head, not knowing if he heard a whimper or sign come from the clone.

"Do you promise not to run off? Let me and Ai explain everything" The professor reasoned, staring at him. The boy looked away, as Ai still stared. "...I make no promises.."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

A certain red head opened his eyes, yawning as he tried to walks up. As soon as his eyes opened again, he noticed another pair of eyes staring at him. He almost screamed from fright, before a hand covered his mouth "Otoya, it's just me" A low but gentle voice said. Otoya stared up at the figure, and realized who it was, smiling under the hand. "Tokiya" Otoya said, the name muffled.

Tokiya removed his hand, smiling gently. Such a rare sight, and Otoya hoped he'd be seeing the once grumpy make smile more. "Come on, let's get ready for the day" Tokiya replied, moving off the boys' bed. Otoya shook his head lightly, before sitting up. He looked around, feeling something was amiss. He shrugged however, scooting to the edge of the bed, standing. He regretted it, as he nearly fell. Luckily Tokiya was next to him, and caught him.

"Perhaps I was too rough on you.." Tokiha replied, though he was smirking lightly. Otoya just huffed, ruffling Tokiya's hair. "Yeah, mayhe " Tokiya shook his head, still holding onto the childish male. "Can you stand by yourself?" Otoya nodded, removing Tokiya's hands from his body. With a little limp, he made his way over to above his bed, to find some clothes to change into. Tokiya was already dressed, so he just stood and watched Otoya.

He watched as his new little uke undressed, unaware of Tokiya's watching eyes. Tokiya could easily see the bruises he left from he and Otoya's little 'fun' from last night. The small bruises were still there on his hips, and even one on Otoya's neck. A hickey. He couldn't wait to see the red heads' reaction when he realizes he has to find a way to hide it.

Otoya finished getting dressed, shuffling his body into a T-shirt. He fixed his shirt, when the boy suddenly stopped, seeming to be staring at something. Tokiya, confused, tilted his head "what's wrong Otoya?"

"...Why is there a knife on your desk?" Otoya asked, making Tokiya's eyes widen slightly. Knife? On his desk? He turned around, looking where Otoya was. There, on his desk, was a kitchen knife. Confused, he picked it up. He was careful not to touch the sharp part, as he studied it. ".. I don't know how a knife got on my desk.."

"Where's Ikki?"

Tokiya looked at Otoya, before around the room. It seemed the clone was missing from the room. He just shshrugged, not really caring. "Maybe he spent the night in one of the other STARISH members' dorms" He replied, sighing that Otoya actually still cared about that imposter. Otoya smiled, starting to head to the door. "Then let's go find him"

Tokiya growled quietly, before sighing again. He couldn't argue with Otoya, so he just moved, following Otoya outside the dorm.

~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~Δ~

Seven teens busted through the door to Shinings' door, each panting lightly. The head master just looked at them, not surprised at all. He knew this would happen. He got flooded with the questions related to 'where is Ikki' or 'what happened to him'. He waited until each STARISH member calmed down, along with Nanami. He sighed lightly, looking at each teen. They didn't need to know, at least, not yet.

"I do not know where Ikki-kun is, but-" He was cut off when Otoya started talking frantically.

"He wasn't at anyone's dorms! He wasn't any where in the halls, inside or outside! Not at the lake! Not around the campus! No where! His phone is still here too!" Otoya pulled out a black and red phone, much different from his all red phone. The phone that he bought a month ago for his 'twin'. At the same time when he found out that Ikki-kun was claustrophobic.

The head master just sighed again, before sitting up. Everyone immediately silenced themselves, awaiting for the mans' words. "Look, I don't known where Ikki-kun is, but maybe he has some work to be done.." Work? Sure, that's kind of true..

"If he had work, you would know what that work is, and know where he is, would you not?" Masato questioned, respectfully though. He knew to never disrespect his superiors. Shining hummed lightly, these kids were smart. "Errands maybe. I don't need to know of a students errands. Maybe he's just in the city or walking outside of the academy's' grounds"

"But.."

"If he isn't back in two days, I'll see what I can do" Shining said, before waving his hand. A signal for them to leave. With an aura of defeat, and a Otoya almost in tears, they left the room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ikki-kun stepped out the bathroom, his hair slightly wet from a recent shower. He wore new clothes, just a T-shirt and shorts, since he wasn't one for PJ's. They were Ai's clothes, but they were just slightly bigger, since Ai was a little taller then him. The professor said he'd buy him new clothes tomorrow, since he thought it was too late to go out now. He glanced at the clock in Ai's room, huffing. 8:54pm. It wasn't late at all.

He walked across the room, shaking his head free of more water. He recalled the shocking conversation that he had earlier, with the father and son. He was told that he wasn't born, but created. That he was flesh, and not a robot. He asked how he was really a living creation, that could breath and bleed, yet still be created. He was told that the old man got DNA from Otoya, mixed it with some canine and feline DNA, which were cleaned of course, since it wasn't enough.

After the ingredients were gathered, he had started forming the body. It took about 9 months to form his body. Ikki grazed his fingers over his slightly bruised arm. He was a experiment, that was created, and could breath and have a mind of his own. He was told that he had stayed with Ai and his father for two months, learning the basics. Soon after that, he had his memories of them locked away, and was sent to Saotome academy.

After hearing all the information, it seemed his memories that were locked up, were released. He remembered the two months they spent together, everything that happened. They taught him things, like from how to walk, to how to write words on paper. He wanted to reject everything, to say he wasn't just some lab creation, and that he was born, but he couldn't. It made sense. When he had awoken in Otoya's room, hehe didn't remember a thing. And he couldn't explain why he was a clone of someone.

It took about an hour to explain, and the professor insisted that he got Ai to show him around the house, and outside, as long as he promised not to run away. And he promised. But he didn't trust them completely yet, even having his memories back.

He sighed, flopping down onto Ai's bed. He couldn't believe this. He really wanted to reject all the information he was told, but it just...made complete sense! He couldn't argue with it. He would just have to deal with it. He heard someone walk in, and he looked over, glaring. In walked the one and only Ai. He gave a calm and emotionless look at Ikki, before going to his dresser. Emotionless. It made Ikki sick, as it reminded him if a certain someone.

He watched as Ai gathered up some clothes, probably to take a shower just like he had done. Neither hoys exchanged any words, as Ai walked into the bathroom with his clothes, closing and locking the door behind him. Ikki-kun just huffed, turning over to try to sleep. But he couldn't. He was so used to Otoya's bed, and he was in a completely different area. The scene and scents were different, the comfortable aura that he was used to was gone.

Soon enough, he heard the door opening again, but he didn't care to look. He knew it was Ai. He heard footsteps head towards a part of the room, where he guessed was the dresser. He heard the opening of drawers, and soon they closed. Footsteps. They headed towards the opposite side of the room. He heard a sliding door open, and rummaging. Okay, this was enough. He turned over, about to yell at Ai to quiet down, but didn't get to say a single word.

He couldn't help but ststate at the sight across the room from him. Talk about the same scene in every romance book or movie. There was a shirtless Ai, with his hair unclipped so his shoulder length hair could move as freely as it wished. His hair and chest was still a little wet, due to the shower, and he was slightly facing away from Ikki-kun, looking through a closet. Seeming to find whatever he was looking for, he pulled it out.

A pillow and blanket. He carried them in his arms, blocking Ikki's view of his chest. He looked away, it's not like he should even be looking! He looked back when Ai dropped the pillow and blanket on the floor, then stared at Ikki.

"What?" Ikki asked, seeing the tealette stare at him. As much as Ai secretly loved him...

"You're in my bed"

"I'm not moving"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor"

"Too bad" Ikki turned over, his back facing Ai, huffing loudly. Ai just sighed, before poking Ikki. "I would like it if you get off my bed" Ai replied, sounding slightly irritated. Ikki didn't budge. "Make me" Silence. He didn't even hear Ai move. He was about to then over, when he felt his foot be grabbed. He yelped in surprise, as he was yanked off the bed in one tug. He landed face first on the floor, repeating the various "ow!"s.

He heard Ai moving into the bed, and he sat up quickly. He pulled on the tealette's leg, just as Ai did to him not a second ago. He felt Ai try to grip the bed, but Ikki used all his strength, and pulled him off. Ai landed on the pillow and blanket. Lucky. Ikki was about to get up onto the bed, when Ai grabbed the back of his shirt, almost throwing him across the floor. He made a loud noise when he landed, and slid across the floor for a second.

Ai was about to attempt when he did, to rush on the bed, but Ikki growled. He jumped forward, meaning to only catch his foot. He used to much power, and ended up tackling Ai. Ai's eyes widen as he felt the weight on his back, and soon pulled to the floor. Both boys tussled on the floor, each trying to ground the other and make a dash for the bed. Each took turns pulling down the other, making them slam to the ground, causing loud noises to ring through the house.

Neither boys noticed that the professor had just opened the door and watched the scene happening. Ikki-kun just lunged at Ai, who's back was against the bed. Ikki-kun snarled, though it was playful. He sunk his teeth into Ai's bare shoulder, as if he was a vicious dog, tearing into his meal. Ai winced lightly, pushing on his head to get him away, but he was smiling lightly. "Ikki-kun, not to hard"

A light cough rang in the room, and Ai looked up, while Ikki merely gave a small glance. They both just noticed the professor. Ai pushed on Ikki's head again, who let go this time. Ikki-kun sat back, licking his lips which were covered in his own saliva. Ai just wiped the saliva on his shoulder away with his hand. He looked at his hand with disgust, and rubbed it on Ikki's shirt. The red head gave a growl, threatening to bite his hand.

The professor just sighed, staring at the two boys. "Enough with the noise, okay?" He felt he was a bit awkward, walking in one them fighting, which looked different in his eyes. Ikki-kun just huffed, and actually moved to the blanket and pillow on the ground. Ai moved onto the bed, his hair still down and no shirt still on. The professor smiled, said good night, and closed the door. Ai immediately reached his foot down, kicking Ikki lightly.

"Turn off the light"

"Your dad should of done that!"

"He didn't, so go do it"

"Fine!" Ikki growled, getting up. He walked over, doing as Ai asked, turning off the lights. The room became almost pitch black. Ikki made his way back, managing to stay up right, and not trip. He slowly moved down onto the blanket, stretching while yawning. He laid down, not bothering to cover up with the blanket. He can't sleep in the heat. He still had trouble going to sleep, but he managed.

And there Ai laid in his bed, his back facing Ikki-kun, his cheeks tinted with pink.

**UWAAAA**

**THIS TOOK MY LIKE ALL DAY**

**I don't own Uta No Prince Sama**

**I apologize if Ai is OOC °Δ° **

**Please don't hate me **

**Enjoy~! **


End file.
